My Heart is beating
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Rajat-Purvi...their feeling for each other...
1. Chapter 1

**CID ki kidnapping** - Abhi nd Daya running after Purvi when she was tied with bomb…nd they succeed in removing bomb belt from her waist…nd Purvi's life saved by them…everyone took sigh of relief…nd than they move from there…

**Author's N. **- Yahan tak to ap sab ne dekha lekin uske baad kya hua…. nahin pata na aapko…chaliye main batati hu…

ACP Sir left to meet his doctor as he has appointment…nd now Abhi Daya nd Rajat Purvi were in Scorpio…Daya on driving seat nd Abhi on passenger seat….Rajat nd Purvi sitting behind…nd they remain quite for some time…

Rajat was looking a Purvi…nd was looking sad…Purvi too was looking at him but when she noticed that she is being watched by Abhi Sir she turned her face towards window…but after sometime she again look at Rajat…

Abhi signals Daya about them nd Daya smiles too…nd finally

**Rajat** **speaks** - Poorvi…tum…..tum theek ho…

**Purvi **- main theek hu Sir…

**Abhi **- Purvi…dobara aisi galti kabhi mat karna…are apna na sahi…kisi doosre ke bare mein to soch liya hota…us bechare ka kya hota…

**Purvi trying to show as if she didn't understand dn blushed first but than speaks** - k…kis bechare ka Sir…

**Daya speaks instantly** - are wahi jo tumhare bagal mein baitha hai…

Poorvi nd Rajat's eyes opened wide nd they look at each other in shock…shocked from how their seniors know about their feelings for each other…

Abhi gave him anger look…Rajat nd Purvi blushed nd turn their face downwards…

Nd than uske baad ek lambbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii khamoshi for 10 minutes…as nobody knows what to speak…nd finally Abhi again gain some courage to speak nd look at Rajat from eye mirror…

Rajat still blushing like girl…

**Abhi innocently** **speaks **- itna Sanatta kyu hai bhai…..

Nd everyone laughs on this…

**Abhi **- Purvi waise Daya ne kuch galat nahin kaha…achha ladka hai Rajat…

**Purvi blushed** - Sir…plz…aap….aap abhi koi aur baat kijiye…aap Dr. Tarika…unke saath dinner par kab gaye the last time…

**Abhi** - are wah Purvi… very smart….kitni smartly tum mera dhyaan Tarika ki taraf mod rahi ho…hain… tumhe kya main bachha lagta hu…

Rajat nd Daya laugh on this…nd than he move towards Rajat…

**Abhi** - Rajat tum bolo…Purvi pasand hai na tumhe…

**Rajat again blushed nd speaks nervously** - kya Sir…aap…aapk o aaj kya ho gya…bahut Romantic mood mein lag rahe hain…

**Daya **- aaj Tarika ke saath dinner par jar aha hai na…isi liye itni romantic lag raha hai sab ise…

**Abhi speaks in** **anger** - Daya…tera bolna zaruri hai beech mein…

Nd three laugh on this again…nd after sometime Abhi stops the Scorpio infront of Purvi's house…lo a gya tumhara ghar…

Purvi came outside nd say Thankyou to him…

**Purvi **- aap…aap log ander aiye na Sir…coffee pekar jaiye…

**Abhi** - are nai Thank you phir kabhi…abhi bureau jana hai hame kuch formalities poori karni hai…tum rest karo…

**Purvi **- g Bye Sir…give a look to Rajat…nd she move towards her house…

Abhi dn Daya looking at Rajat who still looking at Purvi…nd they smile…

**Daya to Abhijeet** - aa…Abhi….yaar tumne aise hi mana kar diya Purvi ko…tumhe coffee nahin peene the to mat peete…lekin Rajat se to pooch lete…kya pata iska dil kar raha hoga Purvi ke haath ki coffee peene ka…

**Abhi speaks innocently** - Myyyy God…itni badi galti kaise kar di maiine….very bad… ye maine kyu nahin socha pehle…

**Rajat shyly** - are nai Sir…mujhe nai peeni thi coffee…

**Daya** - achha…Purvi itne pyar se keh rahi thi…hamara to bas bahana tha… coffee to wo tumhe pilana chahti thi…nd he wink to Abhi…kyu Abhi…

**Abhi **- are Daya kyu bechare ki taang kheench rahe ho…agar wo keh raha hai to sach hi hoga na…nd they laugh nd move from there…reach at bureau after half an hour…

Rajat nd Daya came out from Scorpio…Abhi stops Rajat outside…Daya goes inside…

**Rajat **- g Sir…

**Abhi** **in serious tone** - tum…tumhe Purvi achhi lagti hai…pasand karte ho use?

**Rajat shyly** - g g haan Sir…lekin abhi hum ek doosre ko zyada jaante nahin Sir…

**Abhi smiles** - achhi ladki hai wo…aur mujhe lagta hai tum dono perfect ho ek doosre ke liye…

**Rajat **- Sir...aapko kaise pata chala ki main purvi ko…

**Abhi **- tum shayd bhool gaye ho…ke mujhe is sab mein ek lambaaaa experience hai…Rajat smiles…abhi continues…aur ye jo tumhare chehre par aaj kal ye smile a rahi hai…ye usi choclate ka kamaal hai jo tumhe us din Purvi ne di thi…

**Rajat shocked how he knew that** - Sir…aap…aapko kaise…

**Abhi** **teasing tone** - Rajat tum shayad bhool rahe ho ke tum hamesha cid se ghire rehte ho…CID mein kya chal raha hai…iski khabar sabko pata hoti hai…

**Abhi **- aaj jis tarah se tum Purvi ke liye pareshaan the…usi tarah main tab mehsoos kar raha tha jab Tarika kidnap hui thi…wahi dard aaj maine tumhare chehre par dekha….Purvi ko khone ka dard…nd he pat on his shoulder…use coffee ya dinner par le jao invite karo… nd he place his hand on his shoulder for first time nd **continues**…tumhe ek advice deta hu Rajat - hum CID walon ki life ka koi bharosa nahin…kab goli lag jaye aur Kahani ka The End ho jaye…is liye jitni jaldi ho sake apne dil ki baat bol do use…kahin tumhe bhi Vivek ki tarah pachtana na pade ke tum use apne dil ki baat nahin bol sake… wo kabhi Tasha se apne dil ki baat nahin bol paya…aur unki kahaani adhoori hi reh gayi…nd he took a sigh on remembering Tasha…speaks after clearing his throat - aur tumne dekha hoga na main bhi to apne dil mein jo hota hai bol deta hu Tarika ko sab ke samne…

**Rajat** **smiles a bit nd speaks **- g zarur karuga Sir…nd pause for a minute nd speaks -Thank you so much Sir…

**Abhi **- are Thankyou kis liye…maine kya kiya…

**Rajat** - Sir…agar aap aur Daya Sir time par nahin pahunchte aur Purvi ko pakdte nahin…to wo to kood hi jaati wahan se…aur ek Thankyou apni is advice ke liye…

**Abhi laughing **- are maine to bas apne experience share kiya hai…is sab mein mujhe tum sab logon se kahin zyada tajurba hai…

**Than in serious tone **- Purvi ek mehnti aur kabil CID Officer hai…zindagi mein bahut kuch bura dekha hai usne…bahut saha hai…aur abhi to uski zindagi shuru hui hai…itni jaldi kaise jaane dete use…pagli hamare liye khud ko kurbaan karne lagi thi…nd he look at him…jab tum akele miloge us se to kaan kheenchna uske…

**Rajat laughs** - g Sir… nd they enter inside bureau…got free after some time nd than moving towards their respective homes…

**Rajat's home** -

**Rajat thinking** - kya karu…Purvi ko phone karu ya nahin…aur abb to sab ko shayad pata chal hi chuka hai ke hum pasand karte hai n ek doosre ko…

Rajat dial's Purvi's number…his heartbeat increases on hearing phone rings…

**Purvi saw his name on screen** - Rajat Sir ka phone…is waqt… nd a smile came on her face…nd speaks in low tone…

**Purvi **- Sir…aap…kaise hain aap…

**Rajat **- main theek hu…tum kaisi ho…

**Purvi **- m fine Sir…nd no one speaks for few minutes…

**Rajat **- Purvi…main tumse kehna chahta tha ke…kya tum…mera matlab hai…kya hum coffee pene chal sakte hain saath mein…

**Purvi blushed** - haan haan Sir…theek hai…

**Rajat** **very excitedly** - Thanks…..to phir…main…main adhe ghante mein pahunchta hu tumhe pick karne ke liye…tum...tum ready ho jao…

**Purvi shyly** - o…ok…main ready ho jaugi Sir…

**Rajat **- ok to phir main rakhta hu…nd he cut the phone nd start to get ready for his first date while listening the song…

_**Song - My heart is beating…keeps on repeating…M waiting for u…**_

**Author's note**-

Guys main bhi yehi sochti hu ke zindagi ka koi bharosa nai kab kya ho jaye…is liye jo dil mein ata hai likh kar post kar deti hu…ke kahin ye story mere dil mind mein hi na reh jaye…aur aap tak pahunche hi na…is liye itni jaldi jaldi 3rd story likh di aur post kardi Rajat par…so Thanks for reading this story nd plz review if u like this nd thanks a lot for ur precious reviews on last two stories on Rajat, Vineet nd Purvi…keep reading nd reviewing my stories…


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat reaches at Purvi's house…with flowers in his hands…nd ring the doorbell…Purvi opens the door…wore cream worked Kurta with jeans and stole in neck…her hairs were open…looking Gorgeous as always…blushed to see Rajat at her home…its not the first time they meet each other, but its first time they are going out together like Gf- Bf for first time…

**Rajat **standing on the door - Hi Purvi…

**Purvi** - hi Sir…

**Rajat** - ready?

**Purvi** - yes Sir…

**Rajat **giving flowers to her - for u…

**Purvi** - Thank you Sir…

**Rajat** - ander ane ke liye nahin kahogi?

**Purvi **- oh…m really very sorry…Sorry maine apko ander ane ke liye bhi nahin kaka…aiye plz ander aye Sir…Rajat come inside…

**Rajat** looking around - nice house…

**Purvi** - Thank you Sir…aap…baithye Sir…

**Rajat** - Thanks nd he sit on Sofa…

Purvi goes in kitchen…nd bring soft drink for him….Rajat refuse to take nd demand for a glass of water only…Purvi give him water…

They both were sitting there like strangers nd don't k now what to talk… so Purvi get up nd move towards kitchen… Rajat looking at photos placed in her living room…nd saw her childhood photos… Purvi came with coffee mugs in her hands…

**Purvi **giving coffee to Rajat - Sir…Coffee…

**Rajat** give her a surprise look - hum to…bahar jane wale the….

**Purvi** realizes her mistake nd feel embarrassed - m so sorry Sir…

**Rajat smiles** - its ok…nd they finish their coffee…nd they were still sitting like strangers …as if they met first time…but after sometime Rajat broke the silence…nd speaks by clearing his throat…Purvi…to hum dinner ke liye chalen…

**Purvi** look at him - g….Sir…

**Rajat **- no its ok…if u don't want to go…ok…

**Purvi hesitates **- no its fine Sir…chalte…chalte hai na dinner ke liye…

**Rajat** - Thanks…ab Rajat kehna mujhe…no Sir plz…

**Purvi blushed** - g Sir…oh I mean Rajat…

**Rajat** - gud…nd he get up - to ab chalein….

**Purvi** - g S…Rajat…nd they laugh…Purvi locked the door nd they sat in car…

Purvi was feeling little awkward sitting beside Rajat for first time…nd looking very nervous… nd wiping sweat from her face in AC…but she is trying to control her nervousness…

**Rajat** understand on seeing her what she is feeling nd he thinks - Rajat kyu yaar tu khud kyu ladkiyon jaise sharma raha hai…itni khoobsoorat si ladki dari sehmi si teri bagal mein baithi hai…aur tu use cheer up nahin kar sakta… tujhe hi himmat karni padegi…ab wo to kuch bolne se rahi…nd he speaks - r u ok Purvi…comfortable ho…

**Purvi** nervous tone - g Sir…Rajat…m fine…

**Rajat** smiles…nd says - do u like music…

**Purvi** feels little better - g Sir…but I like old classical music…aaj kal ke gaane nai…

**Rajat** - purane songs ke age aaj kal ka music kuch bhi nahin hai…main to is waqt fm suta hu…usme bahut ache old hindi songs ate hai…tum sun na chahogi…

**Purvi **-Sure Sir…

Rajat turn on the music nd both shocked to hear…

_**Song - fire brigade mangwe de tu….angaaron pe hai arma…o balma…**_

Both feel embarrassed…Rajat turn off the music immediately…nd say - m m sorry for that…

**Purvi** hardly manage to look at him - its its ok…aap rehne di jiye…kuch mat lagaiye…

**Rajat** - ok waise bhi hum pahunchne wale hain… nd after 10 minutes they reach at restaurant…

**In restaurant**-

Jazz was playing there….they ordered food…nd than again looking around instead of looking in each other's eyes…

**Rajat** broke the silence again - ye restaurant kaafi achha hai…

**Purvi **- Sir…aap yahan pehle bhi aye hain…kiske saath? Nd she realizes how she starts doubting on him…nd she says- m m sorry Sir..

**Rajat** feels gud that she behaves like this - Purvi…plz Sir nahin…mujhe achha lagega agar mai napna naam tumhare mooh se sunu…sach kahu…maine kabhi socha nahin tha ke ek din tumhare saath aise…

Aur chocolate ke liye Shukriya…mujhe to uska taste hi bhool gya tha…

**Purvi** - shukriya kis baat ka Si…Rajat…

**Rajat **- tumhari advice ka aur mere saath dinner par ane ka…

Purvi blushed nd turn her face downward… Waiter enters same time nd serves them food nd they enjoyed their food…nd got free within one hour…nd came out of restaurant…

**In Parking lot**-

**Rajat thinking** - kya yaar…itni jaldi dinner bhi ho gya…kaash thoda aur time mil jata saath baithne ke liye…nd he speaks- abb kya kiya jaiye…

Purvi listen that nd speaks- kya kiya jaiye…aapne kuch kaha…

**Rajat **rub his hand in his hairs looking downward - nai…nai wo kuch nahin…nd he thinks kahin is ne sab sun to nahin liya…nd he speaks – tumne aur kuch to nahin suna na…

**Purvi** give him surprise look - aur kuch kya…aur kuch bhi bole aap?

**Rajat** took a sigh - nai bilkul nai…main to bas aise hi keh raha tha…main keh raha tha…hum thodi der ghoome yaha aise hi…kitni thandi thandi hawa chal rahi hai…wo saamne beach hai…wahan chalte hain…Purvi nodded her head in yes nd they move towards beach…ns stand near rocks…nobody was there…but they were enjoying each other's company there...

**Rajat **- tum…bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi ho…ye…ye main….main tumhe tumhare ghar mein bolna chahta tha…

**Purvi** smiles shyly…nd she look at Rajat nd speaks - Rajat…aap bahut ache hain…

Rajat goes near her…her heart beat become fast…she move backward nd about to fall down after her shoe slips on rock…

**Purvi** - aaah Sir…..nd she holds his shirt tightly …

**Rajat** - Purviiii…nd he grab her from her waist immediately *he touches her first time on date* nd both look at each other for sometime…nd after some time came into senses nd Purvi stand up….

**Rajat** - m m sorry…

**Purvi** not looking at him - chale…

**Rajat** - sure…nd they move towards Parking lot….Rajat took hi car nd they reach at Purvi's house after one hour…they didn't talk much…He stop the car…Purvi came out of car nd say bye to Rajat…

Rajat came out too nd stop Purvi…Purvi stop there…Rajat goes near her nd move close to her…she bit scared…Rajat place his hand on her cheek nd move his face close to her…Purvi shivers a bit…nd hold his hand with her hands…Rajat give a gentle kiss on her forehead nd say gud night to her…Purvi smiles blushed nd turned her face downward nd than again look at him with full love….nd bye to him…nd she enters inside….

**On bed** -

Purvi …cuddling pillow in her arms…lost in Rajat's thoughts nd smiling remembering every moment she spent with him nd singing -_** ho**_ _**gum hai kisi ke pyar mein dil subho shaam**_…nd same with Rajat…lost in Purvi's thoughts…

**Author's note**-

So guys review if u like it…nd thanks for reading…


	3. Chapter 3

**A. note**- m very sorry for late update…enjoy third chapter now…

After their dinner I week earlier…..they again met at restaurant…nd than at coffee bars…with same awkardness…finally Rajat decided that he will

say to Purvi whats in his heart…

**Morning in Bureau**-

Purvi is busy in chatting with Shreya….nd her face was glowing like moon…

Shreya - kya baat hai Purvi….bahut khush lag rahi ho aaj…

Purvi - nai...koi baat nai hai…nd looking around…aaj sab log kahan hain…koi dikhayi nai de raha…

Shreya - kahin ye koi…tumhara koi special to nai hai…

Purvi blushing - tum bhi na….pata nai kya kya soch rahi ho….chal baithte hai wahan….dn they move towards their seats…

After some time Rajat enters there…nd he give a look to Purvi give a pleasant smile…Purvi blushed nd turn her face toward files…Rajat goes near her to speak…

Rajat looking at Purvi - Hi…

Purvi stand up from seat - Gud…Gud morning Sir…

Rajat - how r u?

Purvi look around that nobody can see them…nd blushed on seeing Rajat…nd turn her face downward…whenever Rajat cames near her…she start to get nervous nd her heartbeat become fast…

Rajat smiles - relax…main ja raha hu…bye…

Purvi - bye Sir…

Shreya noticed this nd smiles mischievously…nd Purvi nd Rajat spent whole day like this nd didn't talk much with each other…

**In evening** -

Rajat calls Purvi…Purvi blushed again on seeing Rajat's phone…she pick up the phone nd speaks hesitantly- h hello Sir…

Rajat- m fine…tum kaisi ho…

Purvi - main….main theek hu Sir…

Rajat - phir sir…maine kaha tha na...sirf Rajat…

Purvi - o ok Rajat…aap kaise hain…

Rajat - bilkul theek hu purvi g…

Purvi shyly - to…aap…kya kar rahe hain abhi…

Rajat - g abhi to apse baat kar raha hu…

Purvi thinking what to speak now…so she remain quite…

Rajat speaks after waiting sometime - kal ke liye Thanks…mujhe achha laga tumhare saath… tumhe achha laga…

Purvi blushed - g…haan wo mera matlab hai….achha laga...

Rajat speaks in hurry - to phir dobara milen…wo mera matlab hai…tumhe bhi achha laga, mujhe bhi achha laga to kyu na dobara mila jaye…

Purvi laughs nd speak shyly - Raj…Rajat wo…

Rajat - theek hai…agar tum nai chahti to….

Purvi speaks hurriedly - nai maine aise kab kaha…oops nd she stop…

Rajat smiles - to phir theek hai…kal milte hain…boliye kahan jana hai…

Purvi - aap…. ghar par karte hain dinner…

Rajat speaks in excited tone - to phir theek hai…kal ka dinner mere saath mere ghar par…

Purvi - theek hai Ra...Rajat…bye. nd they cut the phone…

**Next evening** -

Rajat is cleaning his house nd very happy…he made dinner for themselves…nd decorate his house with fresh flowers…perfumes nd lights very dimmed…nd eagrly waiting for Purvi nd looking at time again nd again nd after some time door bell rings…He opens the door, it was Purvi…looking beautiful as always…in kurta nd jeans…

Rajat saw her nd greet with smile - ayo Purvi…welcome…nd he signals

Her to come inside…she enters dn sat on sofa…Nice house Rajat…

Rajat - Thanks…nd he give her soft drink…

Purvi looking at photo frame - Rajat with his mom nd dad…she hold that frame in her hands…ye aapki photo hai Sir…apke papa ko pehchaan liya maine…

Rajat - haan aur ye meri maa hai…nd he became sad…

Purvi feels his pain nd change the topic…aammm Rajat aap aap ne kya banaya hai….

Jo bhi banaya hai poore dil se banaya hai…pata nai tumhe pasand ayega ya nahin…Rajat speaking clearing his throat…

Purvi smiles dn turn her face downward…

Rajat - To chale…khana thanda ho jayega…

Purvi get up nd move towards dinning table…

Dn she remove the lid of pan… Malai kofta…mutter paneer, ye…ye apne banaya Sir…

Rajat haan tumhe koi shaq hai….I mean mom ke baad se main aur Papa khud hi khana banate a rahe hain…

Purvi look at Rajat's face nd smiles dn realizes how he miss his mom… showing soft corner of his heart…than they finish their dinner after that…

Purvi start to collect plates from table…

Rajat trying to stop her - Purvi rehne do tum….

Purvi - nai …its ok…mujhe karne do plz…nd she took plates from Rajat's hand nd their hand touch each other nd she flinched her hand…nd blushed…

M sorry...Rajat realizes that nd then move towards kitchen…Purvi stand there…

Tum coffee piyogi…Rajat looking at her while put plates in sink…

Main…main banau Rajat…Purvi moving towards kitchen…

R u sure?

Sure…nd he move backward to give her space in his small kitchen…she take coffee mugs nd start to make coffee…

Rajat looking at her hairs covering her face nd than he move ahead nd hold her hand…Purvi shivered on his touch...Rajat place that mug on shelf nd remove her hairs from her face nd fix behind her ears…

Raj…Rajat ye kya …

Rajat put his finger on her lips…shhhh...mujhe kuch kehna hai…

Purvi heart starts to run fast nd she speaks…kya…

Rajat move his face near her ear nd speaks…I love u Purvi…

Purvi blushed turn her face downward…nd took her steps backward….

_**Song**_ - _**Pehla pehla pyar hai… pehali… pehali bar hai  
Jan ke bhee anjana, kaisa meraa yar hai...  
**_Rajat move ahead nd hold her hand nd pulled her towards his chest with jerk…nd place one hand on her waist…she shivers…

_**Usakee najar…palko kee chilman se mujhe dekhtee… usakee najar…uske hayaaa….**_

She place her hands on his chest to keep some distance…Rajat put his hand on her cheek…nd he speaks…tumhe kuch nai kehna…

_**Chhup ke kare jo wafa… aisa meraa yaar hai…  
Pehla pehla pyar hai...  
**_Purvi was blushing nd nervous badly…she turns her face downward…dn smiling…I I love u too…Rajat tightens in his arms nd smile…nd than give a kiss on her forehead…

Purvi was nervous…shivering…her hands were sweating as she was too close to Rajat for first time…not getting courage to say anything…

Rajat move his face towards her nd than touch her lips gently… nd apart after some time…

Purvi turns her face downward…Rajat hold coffee mugs in his hand nd move towards sofa nd they enjoyed coffee there…after sometime Rajat speaks after …looking at time- kaafi raat ho gyi hai…chalo tumhe ghar chod deta hu…

Purvi stand up - main….main chali jaugi…

Rajat - are aise kaise…main chod kar auga…

Ok dn she hold her handbag moving towards door…

Dn as they were about to leave…his door bell rings…he thinks looking at Purvi…are is waqt kaun a gya…

Main dekhta hu…nd he move towards door to open…nd a sharp bubbly awaaz shocks Purvi…nd Rajat surprise to see…

Girl - Surpriseeee….nd she hugs Rajat tightly…

Poorvi looked at girl carefully…A bubby naughty girl…in yellow mini dress…about 19-20 yrs. of age…wore matching accessory…

Rajat looking at Purvi…nd than seprates her from himself…nd than look at her from head to top…nd speaks in angry tone…ye kya pehn rakha hai tumne...aur itni raat ko…

Girl - ye kya….milte hi daantna shuru…itne der baad mile hai….ander ane ke liye bhi nai kaha bahi tak…nd than she look at Purvi…Purvi give her smile…she smiles too…

Rajat signal her to come inside - aiye madam ander aiye…

Girl was gazing at Purvi while moving towards sofa…nd finally she speaks….who is this girl?

**Author's note**-

So guys…review it if u like it…nd thanks for reading this…


	4. Chapter 4

- Guys sorry again for late update….now here is chapter 4 –

Are bolo na…kaun hai ye…aur wo bhi is waqt tumhare saath…Girl asking shaking his arm…

Batata hu meri maa…saans to le lo pehle…Rajat speaks looking at Purvi…nd signals her to come close…

She came near them dn looking at her…

Rajat place his hand on Purvi…Purvi feels awkward infront of her…but Rajat speaks…Purvi ye hai mere bachpan ki dost Vida…

Vida nai Vidu kaho…tum to mujhe Vidu kehte the na hamesha…she speaks in confusion…

Haan haan baba Vidu…theek hai…dn he look at Purvi…hum dono saath khele aur bade huae…aur Vida ye hai Purvi…meri colleague aur bahut achhi friend…

That girl stands there but her eyes were on Rajat's hand on Purvi's shoulder… she became jealous but manage to speak…Hi Purvi dn she move her hand to shake…

Purvi hold her hand softly…hi Vidu…bahut achha laga tumse milkar…

Nai tum Vidu mat kaho…Vidu main sirf Rajat ke liye hu…dn she look at him innocently…

Its ok dear…Vida hi sahi…bahut achha laga tumse milkar…Purvi looks at Rajat dn he assured him with eyes…dn she smiles…

Baitho na Vida….main paani lati hu…dn she move towards kitchen to bring water…

Vida place her feet on table….dn moving her feet like kids…luking around…Rajat….kya baat hai…tum aur flowers…tum kab se sudhar gye…bahut mahek raha hai ghar…

Theek se baitho…ye kya tarika hai baithne ka…Rajat hold her leg dn turn it down…

Ouchhh Rajat…kitni zor se pakda tumne…poore police wale ban gye ho tum…itni nazook si ladki ko tum aise pakdte ho…

Main chalti hu Rajat…aap enjoy karo…itni der baad mile ho…Purvi speaks giving her water dn than moving towards door…

Bye Byeeee…Vida speaks waving her hand to Purvi…immediately stop when Rajat gave her anger look…

Ruko Purvi….main chodta hu tumhe…dn he hold keys from table…

Nai nai Rajat….main chali jaugi…dn she leaves…

Rajat closes the door…dn move towards Vida…tum nai sudhrogi kabhi… aise baat karte hain….

Maine kya kaha…bas bye hi to bola…she speaks giving puppy eye look…

Fresh ho jao…khana lagata hu tumhare liye…bhookh lagi hogi tumhe…

Are bhook wook ko maro goli….aaj main sirf baatein karugi tumhare saath…baitho na mere saath…dn she hold Rajat from his arm dn force him to sit with him…but Rajat remove his hand smartly…pehle khana…baatein baaad mein…ab jao jaldi change karke aao…

In kapdo mein kya problem hai…mujhe nai karna change vange…m comfortable in this…

Tum meri baat kabhi maanti kyu nai…tumhe kitni baar kaha hai aisi dresses mat pehna karo…

Daant te kyu ho…karti hu abhi…dn she move towards guest room with her luggage…

Rajat look at her dn hold his cell dn start dialling Purvi's number…

Purvi saw his phone d na smile came on her face…she pick up the phone…

Hi Rajat…kaise hain apki guest…

Pagal hai bilkul…tumhe pata nai hai abhi...dn he pauses for a minute… Purvi uski taraf se main sorry bolta hu tumhe…usne tumse misbehave

kiya…

Are nai Rajat…plz don't say sorry…aur mujhe bilkul bura nai laga… bas usme bachpna hai thoda sa…so don't worry…

Thanks Purvi…mujhe laga kahin tumhe bura na laga ho…

Rajat…lagta hai abhi tum mujhe jaante nahin…I have lots of patience… aur main itni jaldi kisi ki baat ka bura nai maanti…

Waise…kya wo tumhari bahut achhi friend hai…she speaks with little jealous…

Lagta hai madam ko jalan ho rahi hai…Rajat thinks dn smiles than speak…wo meri maa ke bachpan ke friend ki beti hai… hamare pados mein hi rehti thi…aur 10 saal tak hum ikethe ek ghar ki tarah rahe…

mujhse kaafi choti hai…lekin hai poori dadi amma…

Wo to main use dekhte hi samjh gyi thi…Purvi speaks sadly…Rajat understand this dn speaks…waise tumhe us se insecure feel karne ki zaroorat bilkul nai hai…

Purvi blushes…nai Rajat…main…main insecure kyu feel karugi…m fine…

Achha hai…tum samjhti ho…nd pause for a minute than speaks- achha kahan pahunchi abhi tum…kitna time lage ga ghar pahunchne mein…

Bas 15 minute aur lagengi…main….main ghar pahunchkar baat karti hu aapse…

Ok dn she cuts the phone…

After half an hour…Vida had her dinner…dn than coffee…

**11pm** -

She came in Rajat's room…

Rajat chalo koi movie dekhte hain saath mein baithkar…

Vidu….mujhe neend a rahi hai…kal kaam par bhi jana hai…

Kya…main tumse milne ayi hu…itne saalon ke baad….aur Rajat sahab ko kaam par jana hai…bilkul nahin…tum badal gye ho Rajat…she speaks in childish tone…

Vidu, jao so jao jakar…mujhe bahut neend a rahi hai…Rajat told her softly place his hand on her shoulder…

Bilkul nai…aur tum kal koi kaam par nai jaoge…bas mujhe Mumbai ghumoage…ab 10 din tak koi kaam nai…bas tum mere saath rahoge…

Ye kya bachpna hai Vidu…aisa hota hai kya…he speaks with irritation dn than - achha chalo kal dekhenge kya karna hai…abhi tum rest karo jakar…

Rajat…plz mujhe nai sona…pause for a minute…achha ek ek coffee ho jaye aur…nai to ludo khelte hain…jab hum chote the tab kitna khela karte the tum mere saath…ab kya ho gya…she give him puppy eye sad look again…

Kya…tum bachhi ho jo ye sab khelogi…aur yahan ludo nai hai…Rajat speaks happily ke ab kya karegi…

Mere paas hai na….ek minute mein ayi…nd she move towards her room remove ludo from her luggage dn came back to his room..…

Hey bhagwaan…ye kya hai…ye mujhe pagal karke chodegi… aaj mujhe sone nai degi…Rajat place his hand on forehead…nd than look at time…

Chalo Rajat baitho jaldi se….shuru ho jao…he speaks himself nd they play one game…

Abhi so jao…bas aur nai…Rajat speaks in closing manner.

Nai Rajat plz…abhi to shuru hui hai game…abhi so jao?

Zid nai…jao so jao chup chaap…nai to kal se tumhari baat nai manuga koi…chalo… Rajat speaks strictly…

Ok gud night…dn she move towards her room…by making faces…ab ise apani us Purvi se baat karni hogi…isi liye mujhe bhej raha hai…she mumbled nd left the room…

Rajat smiling seeing her going…ye ladki pata nai kab badi hogi…dn did some chat with Purvi nd sleep after that…

**Next morning** -

Vida woke up nd checking time….Omg… 10 baj gye…is Rajat ke bachhe ne mujhe uthaya bhi nai…nd she get up from bed dn move towards washroom…came after some time…dn move towards kitchen…Rajat…Rajat…kahan ho tum…dn she saw a note on dining table…

She holds that note …dn start to read…

M sorry Vidu…main tumse bina mile Bureau ja raha hu…sab kuch kitchen mein majood hai…jo chahye bana lena…aur bahar mat niklna…see u in evening. Take care…ye kya baat hui…she throw that note away…kitni asaani se likh diya jo chahe bana lena…use nai pata mujhe kuch banana nai ata…ab main khau gi kya? aur mujhse mila bhi nai…dn she sat on sofa…holding remote in her hands…dn turn on tv…

**In Bureau** -

Vida…Vida kaisi hai Rajat…Purvi speaks hesitatingly…

Jaisi kal dikhi thi tumhe …bilkul waise hi…zid par ad gyi ke Mumbai ghumao use…aur aaj bureau na jao…is liye use main sote huae ko chod aya…nai to poora drama karti subah subah…Rajat speaks looking towards Purvi…

ye to cheating hui…tumhe batakar ana chahye tha use…naraaz ho jayegi wo…nd pause for a minute…mere ghar leke ana use …

Zarur aur main use achhi tarah janta hu…choti si baat par naraaz ho jayegi to zara sa pyar se bulane par bachhon ki tarah maan bhi jayegi…is liye mujhe koi tension nai hai…dn they get busy in their work…

**4pm** -

Kahan ho tum…subah se tumhara phone try kar rahi hu…ab laga hai…

Madam main yahan kaam karne aya hu….ghoomne nai ke baatein karta rahu phone par…

Achha tum kisi criminal ko kaise pakdte ho…mujhe dekhna hai…plz main bhi au…

Tum kya karogi jaan kar…aur main abhi rakhta hu…abhi niklna hai hame…_kisi criminal ko pakdne_…he speaks like her.

Achha …wo….wo Purvi bhi tumhare saath jayegi…she speaks hesitatingly…

Haan kyu… saath mein kaam karte hain to jana hi padega…achha rakhta hu…bye… dn cut the phone…

**5pm** -

They were( Rajat-Vineet-Purvi-Freddy dn Nikhil) chasing 3 criminals… who shoot a man in drug dealing…dn than they run towards an old factory…dn they had encounter there…

sudden they heard a sound dn everyone shocked to hear that… their mind divert to other side…

aaahhhhhhhhhhhh…Rajat…

ye ye awaz kaise…Rajat looking around…

Vida yahan par…Poorvi look around…dn she find her sitting in corner

dn her placing her hands on ears… shouting like scared kid.

Vida…ye kaun hai…Vineet luking carefully at her…her cute scared eyes dn face kahin ye wahi to nahin… Purvi ne bataya tha iske bare mein…nd he smiles remembering something in rain of bullets…

Vida… tum hilna mat wahan se…main ati hu…Purvi was about to run towards her…

Aaahhhh…she got shot by bullet…she came back…

Main...main jata hu…he signals Rajat nd run towards Vida…

Vida Vida…baat suno meri….Vineet speaks holding her trembling hands…

Nai nai…mujhe mat maaro…she speaks closing her eyes tightly…

Vida chalo yahan se…main hu tumhare saath…she opens her eyes slowly…look at him…dn everything seems in slowmotion…

Dekhne ka time nai hai Vida bhaago…Vineet speaks in hurry nd hold her hand run towards back of old furniture…so he can hide her safely...

Purviiii….nd Rajat move ahead nd shot the two in their arms…nd Nikhil, Shreya, Freddy caught them….

Purvi tum theek ho…

Main theek hu Rajat…bas goli chookar nikal gyi…she speaks in pain place her hand on her arm….

dn he move towards Vida…who was standing there like scared kid…he look at her with angry eyes… tum yahan kaise….mana kiya tha na maine bahar niklne ke liye…he speaks in anger…

Koi play ho raha tha jahan...shooting ho rahi thi jo tum dekhne a gyi…dimaag kharab hai tumhara…tumhari bewakoofi ki wajah tum khud bhi marti aur hame bhi marwati… Rajat speak in full anger….she got very scared…nd her eyes filled with tears…

Sir jaane dijiye na …bachhi hai…Vineet came to protect her…dn stop when Rajat give him anger look…

Purvi taxi kar ise ghar bhej do…she speaks looking at Purvi dn move towards Vida- aur tum…seedhe ghar jana…ordering her strictly nd he move out from there with other team…

Vida was about to cry…due to Rajat's anger dn feeling embarrassing…

Maine…maine aisa kya kar diya…jo mujhe par itna gussa kar diya…maine kaha Mumbai ghuma do to wo nai…aur gussa dekho…

Purvi laughs a bit nd look at Vineet nd speaks Mumbai main ghuma doongi tumhe...

Inka matlab hai hum Mumbai ghuma denge tumhe…he speaks interrupting her…

tumhe nai ana chahye tha beech mein…isi liye gussa a gya Rajat ko…aur is sab mein tumhe kuch bhi ho sakta tha…Purvi speaks in friendly tone moving towards her…

Main…main theek hu….Vida speaks in irritation…removing herself from her…Purvi feel bad but smile showing understanding dn maturity…

Main….main ghar chod du tumhe…she speaks with concern…

Main…main chali jaugi…dn she than look at her wound…OMG, tum…tumhe goli lagi…m sorry…meri wajah se…she feels guilty…

Its ok…don't feel bad….hamara to ye roz ka kaam hai…tum chalo ab yahan se…Purvi feels happy that finally she shows some concern for her…

Dn they send her home in taxi…

To yehi hai Rajat Sir ki guest…Vineet speaks looking at Purvi…

Achhi lagi tumhe…Purvi speaks mischievously…

Ahem ahem…he clears his throat…inhe Mumbai ghoomna hai na…kal chalte hain…nd they move from there…

**Author's note-**

Guys thanks for reading , nd review it if u like it…nd many thanks to review on previous chapters…


	5. Chapter 5

**A. note **- many Thanks to **Vidu** for giving me permission using her name in my story…

**9pm** -

After that all, Rajat move towards his house nd opens the door…

Are itna andhera kyu kar rakha hai isne…saari lights band hai…ye ladki bhi na …dn he turn on the light…nd place the packet on table which he bring for Vida…

Vidu kahan chali gyi…dikhai nai de rahi kahin…Vida…Vidu…kahan ho tum…nd he was looking in house, but didn't found her…nd he got worried…than remove cell from his pocket dn dial her number…nd hear the ring…

Awaaz to yehi se a rahi hai…nd he move towards guest room…nd sudden phone stop ringing…

Vidu…kahan ho tum…mujhe pata hai tum ander ho, chalo bahar ao…he speaks softly…

Are…ise switch off karna kaise bhool gyi main…she hit her head with her hand…tu bhi na pagal hai Vidu poori ki poori…dn she closes her eyes when hear he is coming close to her…

Nd after some time…..she opens her eyes when think he has gone…dn scared to see him in front of her….

Raj..Rajat tum tumne mujhe dhoond liya…she speaks innocently…

Bahar aao…Rajat hold her hand…nd trying to pull her….

Nai mai nnai aougi….she speaks removing his hand…

Ye kya bachpna hai Vidu…bahar aao…

Kuch kahoge to nahin….

Nai kahuga baba….pehle bahar to aao…

Promise…

Haan promise meri maa…aao bahar jaldi se …

Haath to pakdo pehle….she give her hand dn he pulled her out…

Tumhe kaise pata chala ke main yahan hu…

Are haan… main to kal hi mila hu tumse…mujhe kya pata ke jab tum jab darti ho ya naraaz hoti ho to bed ke neeche chup jaati ho…Rajat speaks

M ….m sorry Rajat…meri wajah se aaj…nd she turn her face downward…

ye sooraj aaj kahan se nikla tha… jo madam Sorry bol rahi hain…

Rajat… kahan na galti ho gyi…she speaks carelessly.

Kaan pakdo pehle…rajat orders her….

Pakad liye…she speaks holding her ears…

Very gud…ab 100 baar uthak baithak karo…he speaks showing anger…

Kya Rajat…dn she starts uthak baithak when saw his face continuously…

1,2,3 dn she was counting nd luking at Rajat as he show some pity on her…as she is still thinking that he is kidding nd would stop her…but he didn't say a word dn sat on chair nd watching her like teacher…

41,42, 43… nd than stand there…look at Rajat's strict nazar dn than starts to cry like kids… when he didn't stop her dn than she realize that he is serious dn is still very angry on her…..

Rajat get up from chair dn goes close to her…Vidu chup karo…but she is crying dn got scared to hear him in anger …Vidu maine kaha chup karo…he speaks in strict manner…chalo chodo itna theek hai…

Dn she stop nd turn her face down dn was sobbing…

Rajat make her sit on bed…baitho yahan aram se…aur rona nai…he said patting her cheek…

Than he becomes bit soft dn speaks…waise tum wahan pahunchi kaise? He was gazing at her…dn she was sitting like obeyed kid…

Pe…peecha karke…she speaks in scared tone…

Oh to madam ne mera peecha kiya…he speaks showing anger…dn she turn her face down…

M sorry…

Sorry bolne se kya hoga…tumhe pata hai…wahan kya ho sakta tha, agar tumhe goli lag jaati to…

To tumhe kya fark padta…she speak in low tone….

Kya kaha…mujhe koi fark nai padta…tumhe kuch bhi ho jaye?

Ha nai padta…she speaks in anger…tumhe to bas us….dn she stops…

Vidu, kya bol rahi ho tum…aur mujhe kyu fark nai padta…he speaks in anger first but looking ta her face became soft…itni pyari si choti si…cute si friend ho tum meri…dn she sit beside her nd place his hand on her shoulder…as he know very well what she want to say dn why she stop…nd she became happy on see him caring for her…

She luk into his eyes…nd tear fall from her eyes…nd she speaks…to phir mujhse shaadi kar lo na plz…

Rajat shocked to hear that words from her…nd he don't know what to speak…but he speaks after sometime…Vidu…pagal ho gyi ho tum…kya ho gya tumhe…nd he look into her face by narrowing his eyes…kahin tum drugs to nai lene lagi…he trying to show as he didn't understand what she want to say…

Rajat tum jo kahoge main karugi…hamesha tumhare baat mana karugi aur khana banana bhi seekh loongi…she was speaking nd tears falling from her eyes…

Vidu...tum…nd he stops…looking at her face in confusion…

Nd than silence for 2 minutes…

Ha ha ha Rajat…shakal dekho apni…ha ha…mujhe pata tha tumhare aisa hi reaction hoga…ha ha ha …nd she laugh like mad.

Vida ki bachhi…tum nai sudhrogi kabhi…dara diya tumne mujhe…nd he become serious nd speak…tumhare liye kuch laya hu khana hai to neeche a jao…dn he move towards living room…

Ha ha ha nd she was laughing nd speaks…jo mujhe chahye Rajat… mujhe pata hai wo mujhe kabhi nai mil ssakta… tum…tum mujhe kabhi pyar nai kar sakte Rajat kabhi nai…nd she starts to cry by cuddling her teddy…

**After 5 minutes** -

Vidu, jaldi ao neeche …he speaks in loud tone…

aa...ati hu baba…dn she wipes her tears…nd move towards washroom, wash her face…nd than move towards living room…

batao…kyu bula rahe the mujhe…she speaks in child manner…

ye dekho…tumhare favourite…nd he give her box….

Wow….black forest pastry…yummy…thank you thank you so much…nd she hugs Rajat…dn apart dn start to eat in hurry…nd than she sudden coughing badly…

Are aram se khao….ye kya thoos rahi ho…Rajat make her sit on chair… take the box from her hands nd pat on her back... than give her water…she feels better…

Tumhe khana kab ayega…he speaks in anger…

S…so..Sorry sorry Rajat…dn she clears her throat still coughing….wo bhookh bahut…kuch khaya nai tha subah se…nd she press her tongue between her teeths…thinking -ye kya bol diya maine…

Kya? subah se kuch nai khaya tumne…pagal ho tum….Vidu ye kya bachpna hai…bimaar hona hai kya? nd he became angry again….

Phir dantna shuru…she makes sad face…

Rajat nodded his head in no looking at her dn pick up the phone dn dial number n order food…

After half hour, a man deliver the food dn they had their dinner….nd than

Wow….Rajat….maza a gya…

Maza to ana hi tha…madam ne subah ka fast jo tora hai…dn they finished their dinner…nd after that Vida is watching cartoons with holding coffee in her hands…nd sitting on carpet…nd laughing like kids on every scene…

Rajat sitting on sofa holding coffee mug…nd doing text messages to purvi…nd trying to keep Vidu unaware of this…

_Purvi - kya kar rahe hain aap?_

_Rajat- enjoying coffee with dadi amma_

_Purvi - ha ha lol…achha aapne daanta to nai use zyada?_

_Rajat - thode se kaan kheenche the uske …rone lagi bachhi to chod diya…_

_Purvi- awww Poor Vidu_

_Rajat - oh ho bahut pyar a rahi hai us par;)_

_Purvi - ys…ab use tum saza doge to uspar pyar hi ayega na…I love her nd her innocence_

_Rajat - oh to mujh par pyar nai ata madam ko…_

_She blush nd send blank msg to him…nd at same time…_

Purvi se baat kar rahe ho…uska zakhm theek hai ab…hi bol do meri taraf se bhi…she speaks looking at Rajat in soft tone for her…

Haan…haan theek hai…dressing karva li this usne… abhi theek feel kar rahi hai…nd he thinks-ye Vidu to sach mein meri maa hai….ise kaise pata chala main message kar raha hu Purvi ko…dn he smiles…

Nd than send msg to purvi…

_Rajat - daadi amma ko pata chal gyi ke hum baat kar rahe hain…aur usne hi bola hai…_

_Purvi - ha ha lol_

Nd at same time Vidu trying to hold cell from his hand…mujhe do Rajat…main bhi baat karti hu us se…nd hot coffee slips from his hand nd fall on Vidu's hand dn some on her shoulder…

Aaahhhhhhhhh Rajat…she get up…dn starts to crying in pain…

m sorry Vidu…m so sorry…he hold her hand nd run towards kitchen nd move her hand under the tap…

aah Rajat….mujhe bahut dard ho raha hai…she hold his shirt tightly from other hand…

bas ho gya….ho gya Vidu…stop crying…nd than he make her sit on chair dn than apply ointment on her hand…but Vidu didn't tell him that her shoulder get affected too…

nd after that she went to sleep…nd he move towards his room…nd than look at his cell dn remember….are Purvi wait kar rahi hogi…

nd he saw her msgs on cell…

_Purvi – hellooooooooo?_

_Purvi – whr u goneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_

_Purvi – wht happens? __ Is everything okayyyyyyyyyy?_

Rajat saw that massages nd smiles….Ye ladkiyan bhi na….zara si baat par panic ho jati hain…nd he dials her number nd told her what happens…nd than they did some chat nd after they went to sleep…

**Next day** -

Rajat move close to purvi nd speaks… aaj tum chalogi mere saath…Vida ko ghumane le jayenge…aur isi bahane hum bhi ghoom lenge…

She blushed a bit dn speaks theek hai…chale jayenge…nd she pause for a minute…..dn speaks… Vineet…Vineet ko bhi le chale…

Vineet…nd he pause nd than speaks …theek hai..main poochta hu us se…agar jayega to wo…nd he look at Vineet who was busy in some work…

Wo mana nai karega...I bet…she speaks confidently…

Achha…to dekhte hain….nd he move towards his desk…

Vineet…tum free ho aaj shaam…he speaks going near him…

Vineet get up nd looking at Rajat…haan…haan Sir….main free hu bilkulll kahiye…kahin jana hai kya…dn he look at Purvi mischievously…

Haan vo…meri friend ayi hai Banglore se….are tumne dekha hoga kal use…he is trying to remember him…

Haan haan Sir…bilkul dekha tha Sir…wahi… Vida na Sir…dekha tha jab aap daant rahe the us bechari ko…nd he move his head as Rajat has committed some crime…

Rajat give him angry look…dn speaks - tum mujhe kya hitler samjhte ho jo aise expression de rahe ho meri taraf dekh kar…aur main kya bina wajah ke daant ta hu kisi ko…

m…m sorry Sir…aap jo kahenge…jahan kahenge main chal paduga…nd he turn his face downward…

theek hai to chalte hai aaj 7 baje ready rehna…

ok Sir…nd Rajat move towards Purvi…

nd Vineet speaks in excitement by moving his hands…Yes…..nd Rajat turn back towards him….he stop…dn stand straight…kya hua…koi problem hai kya…

nai Sir…no problem…he speaks innocently…

Gud…nd Rajat move towards his desk…

Dn in evening they move towards his house…

**Author's note** -

So guy review it if u like it…nd yes yes Thanks for ur reviews on previous chapters…


	6. Chapter 6

**A. Note** -Guys let me clear that Vida is just a name which I owned from my friend, she like Rajat but not possessive about him, so I just used her name in this… but yes she is sweet like her. Now enjoy next chapter…

**Evening 7**-

Rajat Purvi dn Vineet came to Rajat's house…Vida open the door...

Hi Vida…how r u? Vineet speaks looking at her…

Hi…she remembers him nd give a cute smile…

Hi Vidu…sorry sorry Vida kaisi ho tum…Purvi speaks in soft tone…nd hugs her…

M…m ok…she seprate herself immediately…Thank you…ander aiye…dn they enter inside…

Aap…yahan...mujhe Rajat ne bataya nahin…

Are Rajat ne bataya nai tumhe…nd they luk at Rajat…

Vidu…ready ho jao…aaj hum sab ghoomne ja rahe hain…Rajat speaks in soft tone looking at Vidu…

Wow Rajat…u r so cute…main abhi ready hoti hu…nd she was about ot move towards her room…nd sudden stops…

Aap….aap log…kuch lau main…she speaks hesitantly…

Vida g…aap plz ready ho jaiye….main de deta hu inhe kuch khane ko…Rajat speaks…she move…

Main….main lata hu Sir…aap takleef kyu karte hain… Vineet get up nd move towards kitchen…

Bahut achhi lag rahi ho tum…Rajat speaks holding Purvis's hand…she scared nd trying to remove her hand…

Koi…koi a jayega Rajat…plz chodiye…she trying to removing her hand…

Koi nai ayega itni jaldi…nd at same time Vineet enters there….main a gya…thanda thanda cold drink leke…nd Rajat immediately leave her hand…

Main galt time par to nai aya…he speaks looking towards Rajat's face…

Beta ab tu maar kahyega mujhse…Rajat get up in order to hold him…but he move to other side...

M sorry Sir…he holds his ear nd sit beside him…

Nd same time Vida enters there….chalen…

Wah Vida bahut achhi lag rahi ho… Purvi speaks looking at her…

Haan bahut…bahut achhi lag rahi hai aaappppp nd he look at Rajat nd stops…

Thank you…chale ab…she speaks looking at Rajat…

Chalo…nd he get up nd they get outside…

**In car**-

Rajat was driving nd Purvi was sitting beside him. nd Vida sitting at back seat with Vineet….she tried to sit with Rajat but Vineet got succeed in tackling her…

Dn they reach a Chaupati first…

It was dar

Main paani puri khaugi pehle…chalo na Rajat…she holds Rajat's hand…Purvi feel bad nd Vineet noted this….

Vidu tum chalo hum ate hain…Rajat speaking removing his hand…

**(Vineet-Vida =ViVa)**

Main…main bhi paani puri khauga…chalo Vida hum chalte hain…chodo in dono ko…nd Vineet hold her hand tightly….nd run towards stall….

Nd than...than…at same time Vida was looking at her hand, nd she feels a different change in herself on his touch…which she never experienced before…ye kya hua tujhe Vidu she talk to herself…dn she thinks for few minutes dn speak - chal paanipuri kha…

**(RajVi)**

Purvi laughs dn looking at Vida nd Vineet….ye dono to bachon jaise kar rahe hain…

Unko enjoy karne do…nd he place his hand on her shoulder nd pulled her towards him….hum yahan enjoy karte hain thoda sa…

Ra…Rajat nd she move back a bit…kya kar rahe ho…nd she move towards Vineet nd Vida too…but Rajat hold his hand…Purvi, unko enjoy karne do saath mein…hum…hum wahan chalte hain…nd they move on to other stall…

**ViVa**-

Vida…tum…tum banglore mein kya karti ho…Vineet want to know more nd more about her…

Main…main MBA kar rahi hu…complete hone wali hai…she speaking eating pani puri…

Oh to uske age ka kya plan hai…he speaks looking into her eyes…

Tum…tum kyu pooch rahe ho…she speaks narrowing her eyes…

Aise hi….nai pooch sakta kya? he speaks raising eyebrow…

Pooch sakte ho…kyu nahin pooch sakte…nd she pauses for a minute…

Ye...ye Rajat aur Purvi…dono….dono ek doosre se pyar karte hain kya…

He look a the carefully nd speaks….tum Rajat Sir ki friend ho…tumhe pata nahi chala abhi tak…

Nai...wo…pata hai…main to bas aise hi….nd she feel embarrassing (for first time) that what he would think…main bhi na…kaise pooch liya is se …kya sochega mere bare mein…nd than she change the topic…

Tum…tum CID mein kya karte ho…

Kya…Vineet give her surprised look…kya karta hu matlab?

Nai wo…mera matlab hai…tum Rajat ki tarah tough nai lagte na…lagta nai tum CID officer ho…She speaks teasingly…

Ye Vida bhi na…isne to teri insult kardi khade khade…dn he make faces in anger…unaware that she is looking a thim…

Ye kya hua tumhe…aise mooh kyu bana rahe ho…she speaks in carefree tone…

Nai….nai kahan…main to aise hi…Vineet realizes how he make faces nd feel bad…

Rajat aur Purvi kahan gye….dikh nahin rahe…she speaks…dn she move ahead…dn sudden her foot stuck in bench dn she was about to fall on ground…

Aaaaaaaaaaah…

Are Vida sambhaal ke…..Vineet holding her from waist…u ok?

Ya m ok…she speaks in ghabrahat….

Gud….nd than he look at her face she look nervous…Vida….tum…theek ho…ghabra kyu rahi ho…

Nai…..nai to…main nai ghabrati…main kyu ghabrau gi…dn she stand up by setting her clothes…

**At same time** -

Lo tum log abhi yehi ho….Vida saari paani poori aaj hi khatam karogi kya…Rajat speaks looking at her carefully…

Wo hum baatein karne mein Mashroof ho gaye the…hai na Vida…Vineet speaks mischievously…. Looking at Vida…

Purvi smiles looking at Vineet…

Aaa Vineet…Vida…hum log film dekhne ki planning kar rahe hai…tum log jana chahoge…

Nai Rajat plz film nai…aaj ghoomte hai na…Vida speaking holding Rajat's hand…

Lekin Purvi….aaa main chahta hu ke hum film dekhe koi…abhi tu itne din ho yahan…ghoomenge araam se…

Aa koi baat nai…aap aap log picture dekho…dn he look a Vida dn speak slowly, Vida in dono ko enjoy karne do na…kyu kabaab mein haddi bane hum dono…

Vida stands there nd didn't speak anything…dn all three thinks that she agree…nd Rajat nd Purvi left for theatre…by giving advises to Vineet dn Vida…

**After 15 minutes** -

Vineet…mujhe ghar jana hai…Vida speaks in teary anger tone…

Kya hua Vida…tumhe ghoomna nahin hai…hum log ghoomte hai na… Vineet Vineet….plz…mera mood nahin hai…she speaks her eyes filled with tears…

Ok chalo chod deta hu tumhe ghar…Vineet speaks nd they left for Rajat's house…

**In Car** -

Vineet looking at Vida who was looking very sad dn tears in her eyes too, but she tried to hide it from Vineet…

Tum…tum theek ho Vidu…I mean Vida…Vineet speaks in concern tone…

Its ok…she looks at him dn smiles a bit…

Gud…nd than they pause for couple of minutes…

Ice cream khaoge Vidu…

Ok…dn he stops car in front of Ice cream parlour…

Kaun sa flavour…Vineet..

Koi bhi…she speaks in low tone…

Are koi bhi kaise…koi to favourite hota hai…

Butterscotch theek hai…she speaks to finish the convo…

Ok….to bhai saab ek butterscotch aur ek Vanilla dijiye…

Nd after 5 minutes they got their flavours…dn start to eat…

If u don't mind ek baat poochu…Vineet speaks hesitatingly…

Sure…she speaks…

Tum…I mean…tum Rajat Sir se pyar karti ho?

First she shocked on his sudden query nd look at him in shock as chori pakdi gayi…than change her expressions dn speaks-

Nai…main…main us se pyar nai karti…wo to Purvi ko pyar karta hai… phir main use pyar kyu karugi…rehne do dono ko khush, agar use meri parwah nahin to main kyu karu…she speaks clearing her throat dn it was clearly seen from her voice that how painful it is for her…

Vineet smiles on her answer dn thinking…dikhti aur harkatein bachhon jaisi hai…lekin thodi si akal bhi hai isme…dn looking at Vida who starts to eat ice-cream carelessly…

Kitna achha mausam hai na…kitni thandi thandi hawa chal rahi hai…. Vineeet speaks as they were standing by taking support of their car…dn it was dark there nd very few peoples are looking around…

Dn after few minutes 2 boys came there….dn start to look at Vida…looked drunk…dn have bottle in their hand too…

Vida was unaware of that but Vineet notices their evil eyes….

Vidu….tum gaadi mein baith kar khao…

Nai its ok Vineet…yehi theek hai…thandi hawa chal rahi hai…mujhe abhi achha lag raha hai…

Nai Vida tum gaadi mein baitho…dn he hold from her arm to make her sit inside…nd in this…some ice cream fall on her body…

Oh meri ice-cream gir gyi…she speaks…

M sorry …. main aur le ata hu…tum baitho…aur bahar mat niklna, Vineet orders her…dn Vida sits in car…nd vineet goes inside parlour to bring another ice-cream…

Dn as Vineet goes inside...she came out of car by saying, itni thandi hawa aur Vineet ne mujhe bitha diya ander…nd on seeing her those boys came near her she was struggling dn they caught her from waist…

Aye chodo…chodo mujhe…Vineettttttttt…she was struggling to remove herself from them…but they hold her tightly...few people gather there but no one gain courage to stop them…dn move from there one by one…

She slap on one's face…nd hit on one's leg with her high heel…on this they became angry nd through her on bonnet dn moving on top of her, she was crying…dn struggling….they torn her clothes…

Vineeettttt…she became badly scared dn at same time…she saw two hands on their shoulders, it was Vineet, he caught from neck dn seprate…

bahut shock hai tum dono ko ladkiyon ke saath khelne ka hai….main batata hu tum dono ko…nd he beat them badly…on seeing him fighting other persons too came there nd caught those boys, nd they call Police there nd arrest them…

jaiye aap log, ab yahan kyu khade hain….khud tamasha dekhta raha karo jab kuch galat hota hai…kabhi himmat mat karna age ane ki, jo koi galat karta hai karta rahe, kisi ka kya jata hai, ye ladki kaun si tum logon ki kuch lagti hai…jo tum log ise bachate…Vineet speaks in angry tone looking towards people…

Hame maaf kar dijiye Sir…aaj se hum Prann lete ia jab kabhi bhi jurm hota dekhenge, uske khilaaf awaz zarur uthayenge…dn they move from there…

Than Vineet move towards Vidu who was sitting scared nd covering herself with her arms…nd was wiping he tears nd sobbing…

Vineet remove his jacket nd wrap around her…tum waise jhaansi ki rani bani ghoomti ho…do lagati unhe tango ke beech, pata chal jata unhe… aur tum gaadi ke bahar kyu nikli, main kya pagal tha jo tumhe ander bitha kar gya tha…he speaks in anger…

she hugged him tightly…Vineet shocked on her sudden reaction… place her head on his chest nd wrap her arms around him…m…m sorry….main…main dar gyi thi bahut thappad to mara tha maine use…

Main akeli kya karti, wo do the…nd starts sobbing…

Vineet speaks on seeing her scared…in soft tone…m….m sorry maine…maine aise hi daant diya tumhe…aur galti meri bhi thi jo tumhe aisi jagah akela chod diya….m sorry nd he rub his hand on her head…nd than seprate from hug…

Chalo raat bahut ho gyi hai…tumhe ghar chod deta hu…nd they move towards their house…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks for reading dn reviewing previous chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

- Guys very sorry fro being so late, but I have some personal reasons so m updating late, hope u understand nd now enjoy this chapter hope u like it too…

**In car** -

Rajat dn Purvi going to watch movie…

Ye Rajat kar kya rahe hai…itni der se ghuma rahe hain bas…she was thinking looking at her watch…

11 baj gaye Sir…abhi tak hum pahunche nahin…Ye…ye aap kidhar ja rahe hain Rajat…film to kab ki shuru ho chuki hogi, bas aaap ghuma rahe hain kitni der se…

He didn't speak dn stop car near a ice-cream stall…

Ice-cream kaun si khaogi tum…

Vanilla…she speaks looking confuse…took sigh.

Rajat brought two Vanilla dn starts to eat there…

Rajat plz batao…kyu confuse kar rahe hain aap…

Mera ice-cream khane ka mann tha tumhare saath…is liye le aya, but koi baat nai, khatam hote hi hum film dekhne challenge jitni nikal jaye chalega hum ek saath time to spend kar lenge…she smiles…

Rajat goes close to her dn move his face close to her face…she scared what he is doing…dn move a behind but he grab her from her waist he touch her lips gently dn lick the ice-cream from her lip…nd than left her…she just turn her face downward…nd somehow she finish her ice-cream...nd move from there…

Ye rasta to theatre ki taraf nai jata…hum to outskirts mein ja rahe hain…Purvi asked in anxious tone…

Tumhe kidnap karke leja raha hu…Rajat speaks in serious tone…

Ice-cream khila ke…she speaks frankly for first time….but remain quite when Rajat didn't answer her nd she became serious again…

On seeing her scared Rajat think something dn smiles than speaks… Relaxxx Purvi…mere saath hote huaee bhi dar rahi ho tum…he speaks looking at her…dn Purvi relax a bit dn blushed, turn her face downward…

Rajat smiles nd place his hand on her shoulder…nd pulled her towards himself, she was blushing nd don't know how she reacts…as still he is like Senior Officer to him, she feels awkward …so she place her head on his shoulder…

**At 11:30 pm** -

Rajat stops his car infront of resort…

Ye…ye to resort hai hum film dekhne nai ja rahe sir? Sorry Rajat (now Purvi was going in senior nd junior thing as she was getting nervous) Purvi asked in confused tone…

Nai mujhe bhook lagi hai pehle kuch kha lete hai chalo…dn they enter inside resort… nd very few people was there…

Wow…kitna achha decoration hai…ye colourful lights dn she hold his hand in excitement… Rajat saw her surprisingly nd smiles, she blushes nd smiles too…

Yahan bahut kam log hain…she was looking around…

Rajat - Kyu ke main kuch time sirf tumhare saath bitana chahta tha, mujhe aur koi nai chahaye hamare beech nd he holds her hands in his nd give a gentle kiss n her hands, her face glows in blushing dn eyes too, she smiles dn than press her lips together nd than look around…

Koi nai ayegha Purvi g…relax…dn they sat on table where candles were blown, dn decorated around with flowers nd balloons. Soft music was playing in cool breeze… all together were making very romantic environment there…

A waiter came after few minutes….Sir…kya lau, he speaks going near him…

Abhi nai thodi der baad…nd pause for minutes dn than speaks…achha do coffee le aao tab tak…

Ok Sir…nd he move from there…

Purvi was still confused but happy too that she got chance to spend time with him…

Nd waiter brings Coffee after sometime…

Purvi…tum bahut achhi lag rahi ho aaj…

Thanks…aap bhi bahut ache lag rahe hain…ye ye shirt aap par bahut achhi lag rahi hai…

Thanks…waise ye tumne hi di hai…

I know nd she smiles…

Oh ho to madam is liye iski tareef kar rahi hain…Rajat speaks mischievously…

Waise apko ye idea kaise aya achanak…bechari Vidu…m sorry I mean Vida…wo ghoomna chahti thi apke saath…her way of talking showing hw she is being jealous of her…

Rajat hide his laugh nd knew very well that she is feeling insecure due to Vida…

He speaks looking into her eyes - tum…tum mujhse kitna pyar karti ho?

Rajat…ye..ye kya pooch rahe hai aap…

Tum mujhse kitna pyar karti ho…he speaks again…

Bahut zyada…**Sab se zyada…**she speaks sab se zyada like she wants to say more than anyone or more than Vida…Rajat didn't speaks anything dn hold her hand nd press to make her feel secure…Thanks…he knew that she want to say a lots to him but got no courage…

nd at same time a man came close to him…Sorry to disturb u sir…nd he give him a note…nd left…

Rajat opens the note nd than look at Purvi…than get up…

Purvi was looking a him with confusion but say nothing…he give him hand to get up…she hold his hand dn get up…nd than they move towards room...Purvi was getting scared of all this but she trust him nd moving with her…nd than they reach near a room…Rajat opens the room…nd he signals Purvi to enter inside…

Purvi look at him nd than she enters…Rajat enters after her nd than turn on the lights…nd Purvi surprised to see the room which was decorated with flowers, balloons nd a HAPPY B'DAY banner, she surprised to see that nd place her hands her face nd tears came in her eyes….nd than she look at Rajat…

Ye sab…aapne…nd she hugs Rajat tightly…

Rajat surprise to see her so happy nd feel good for her…dn he hugs her too…nd than they separate after sometime…he cupped her face in his hands , wiped her tears nd than kiss on her forehead….Happy B'day Purvi nd they move towards Cake placed on table placed in centre of room…

Rajat place knife in her hands…dn told he r to cut the cake…

She blows the candle, cut the cake…Rajat pierce a big balloon full of Confetti on her, she cover her ears when it burst…nd than felling like princess on seeing how Rajat is doing for her…she hold a piece of cake in her hands to put in Rajat's mouth…but he hold her hand nd put the piece in her mouth first…nd than he kissed on her forehead.

Rajat…mujhe kuch kehna hai…she speaks with full love nd dedication…

Shhhh…Purvi…kuch mat kaho…nd he move close to her…look into her eyes with full love nd passion…

_**Kuch na kaho…kuch bhi na kaho**__**…**__**Kya kehna hai… Kya Sunna Hai…**_than he wrap his hands around her waist nd pull her towards his chest…

_**Mujhko pata hai tumko pata Hai**__**…**__**samay Ka Yeh Pal Tham Sa Gya Hai…**_than she place her hands on his chest…

_****__**Aur is pal mein koi nahin hai**__**…**__**bas ek main hoon…Bas Ek Tum Ho…**_nd he remove her hairs from her face with his fingers dn give a gentle kiss on her cheek…she remove herself nd move towards window….nd she opens the window from where moon was seen clearly hiding behind clouds…

_**Kuch Na Kaho, Kuch Bhi Na Kaho…**_he move towards her nd than hold her arm…dn hold her in his arms nd looking towards window…

_**Kitne gehre halke…shyaam Ke Rang Hai Chhalke**__**…**__**parvat Se Yun Utre Baadal Jaise Aanchal Dhalke…**_nd give a gentle kiss on her neck…she flutter dn hold tightly his arms…

_**Aur is Pal mein Koi Nahin Hai**__**…**__**Bas Ek Main Hoon…Bas Ek Tum Ho**__**  
**__**Kuch Na Kaho…Kuch Bhi Na Kaho…**_than he turn her face towards him nd move his face very lose to her lips…she shivers again nd move behind, he hold her tightly…her heartbeat become fast nd fast…

_**Sulgi Sulgi Saansein…Baheki Baheki Dhadkan… Maheke Maheke Shyaam Ke Saaye…Pighle Pighle Tan Mann… **_than he touch her lip softly…dn starts to kiss…she too kiss him…nd was melting in his arms, nd they apart after sometime…  
_**  
**__**Aur Is Pal Mein Koi Nahin Hai**__**…**__**Bas Ek Main Hoon, Bas Ek Tum Ho**__**  
**__**Kuch Na Kaho, Kuch Bhi Na Kaho**__**…kuch na kaho kuch bhi na kaho…**_dn he place his hand on her face nd kiss on her cheek….she blushed again nd turn her face downward…

He hugged her again…she too hugged him nd place her head on his chest…Thank you Rajat…Thank you so much…mujhe itna special feel karwane ke liye…ye…ye mera best B'day gift hai Rajat…

aap nai jaante lekin mere liye ye sab bahut maiyane rakhta hai….aur is sab ki…nd she pause for minutes than speaks…I mean apke saath waqt bitana akele…pichle kuch dino se… nd she stops with teary voice…

It seems that today she wants to open her heart in front of Rajat to realize him how much she loved him…

Rajat separates her from hug nd make her sit on bed…nd sat on knees on floor, place his hand on her face…

Purvi…dekho meri taraf…she looked at his face…her lips were trembling…nd her hands were too…

Main janta hu achhi tarah Purvi, tumhe meri zarurat thi…nd he pauses for minute nd than speaks - darasal jab se Vida ayi hai…main usi mein uljha hua tha aur tumhe time nai de paya…aur main ye bhi janta hu ke tum Vida ko leke bahut insecure ho…us din bhale hi tumne keh diya ke tum immature nai ho jo ye sab socho, tum insecure nai ho aur tum me bahut patience hai, lekin ye sab mujhe tumhare chehre par saaf dikhta tha jab bhi Vida hoti thi mere saath…

Purvi shocked on hearing this…

Nai...nai Rajat…m m sorry…

Shhhhhh…. Tumhe kya laga ke tum kuch bologi nai to main nai samjhu ga ke tumhare dil mein kya chal raha hai…tumhe kaisa feel hota hia jab Vida sab ke samne mere saath …nd he stops…

Rajat…main …main sach mein bahut dari hui thi aapke aur Vida ko lekar…she speaks nd tears were running through her eyes…wo wo jaise aapke saath baat…nd her voice trembling on discussing this thing with him…plz…plz mujhe galt mat samjhna Rajat… she got scared too that what Rajat will think for her…

Purvi relax….tum dar kyu rahi ho itna…jo dil mein hai aaj keh do…tumhare saamne tumhare Rajat hai…Senior CID officer nai is liye apne dil ki baat keh do bina kisi dar se…

sirf aap hi ho mere paas, main apko nai kho sakti…

Tumhe kya apne Rajat par vishwaas nai jo tumne aisa soch liya…

Nai Rajat…aisa mat kaho please she speaks holding his hand tightly… .main …main bas aapko khona nai chahti Rajat…kisi keemat par nahin… nd with each word her grip was tighten on his hand which was showing how much she was scared nd insecure for him…nd crying like kids…

Hey Purvi…Purvi…chup ho jao pehle…main…main sirf tumhare hu sirf tumhare….aur mujhe tumse koi door nai kar sakta…ok...Rajat speaks hugging her again….trust me aur is dar ko hamesha ke liye apne dil se nikaal do plz…aur Vida to bachhi hai mere liye….maine kabhi use us nazar se dekha hi nai aur us se shaadi ke bare mein main kabhi soch bhi nai sakta…waise bhi kuch hi dino mein wo ja rahi hai wapis is liye tumhe tension lene ki koi zarurat nahin…mujh par vishwaas karo…

Thanks Rajat…Thanks a lot…aap nai jaante aaj apne mujhe kya diya hai…nd she hugs him tightly…I love u Rajat…

I love u too Purvi…he place his protective hand on her head nd she feels relax in his arms.

nd than after some time he ordered for dinner nd they did their dinner nd left for their home…

**Author's note** -

Thanks a lot dear for reading this nd reviewing on previous chapters dn review it too if u like it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note** - In 6th chapter u read about Vineet dn Vida nd Vineet save her from some boys outside ice cream parlour…dn than Rajat spent his time with Purvi in 7th nd give her surprise on her b'day…now see what happens next…nd I don't know what to write, so jo hai plz padh lo…

**12:45 am** -

Rajat nd Purvi returning home after spent time with each other…Purvi place her head on Rajat's shoulder dn was very happy as he cleared all her doubts…she feels secure than before…it was about quarter to one when they reach home…Rajat opens the door…He brings Purvi to his house as he knew that Vineet was also at his home as Rajat ordered him not to leave her alone at this time…dn he will not allow them to go to their houses this time…

Rajat entering inside - are ye to yehi soye huae hai….

Vineet was lying on sofa with remote in his hands…dn Vida was sleeping with her head on arm of chair….

Purvi - Rajat itni raat ho gayi hai …neend to ani hi thi….nd she move towards Vida who was sleeping in uncomfortable position…she hold her head softly to set In comfortable position…

Rajat - TV dekhte dekhte so gaye dono…dn he take remote from his hand dn turn off the TV… nd than patting his face to wake him up…he woke …

Vineet opens his eyes - are Sir…a gaye aap…dn than he look at his watch…1 baj gya Sir…dn he get up…main chalta hu Sir…

Rajat hold his hand - hello bhai saab…kahan chalna hai…upar mere room mein jao aur so jakar….kahin nai ja rahe tum is waqt…

Vineet - lekin Sir…

Rajat - its an order…chalo upar…

Rajat - yes boss…dn he look at Vida…who was sleeping on chair dn then he notices presence of Rajat so he move towards his room…nd on hear all voices Vida trying to open her eyes…nd than look at Rajat…

Vida rubbing her eyes - a gaye Rajat…how was movie…dn she look at Purvi…dn open her eyes properly…Purviiii…tum bhi…nd she look at Rajat…

Rajat interrupts her - haan Purvi bhi…aur ye tumhare room mein soye gi aaj …ok…chalo ab utho aur jao room mein…Purvi le jao ise upar…

Purvi nodded her head in yes…

Vida looking around - Vineet…wo chala gya kya…

Purvi dn Rajat smiles…looking at each other…

Rajat - nai wo mere room me gya hai sone ke liye…

Purvi holding her hand - chalo Vida so jao….dn we r sorry hamare wajah se tumhare neend disturb hui…chalo utho…

Vida think for a while nd give her hand nd get up…Purvi like it htat she didn't opposed her for first time…dn Purvi like it more because she knew that now Rajat is only hers nobody will snatch him from her…after Rajat cleared her everything she has no any doubts regarding her…

**In room** -

Vida fall on bed…wearing Vineet's jacket dn with shoes… which Purvi noticed before…

Purvi look at her - Vida…are change to karlo…shoes bhi nai utare tumne… aise hi so gi kya…

Vida in half sleep - nai Purvi…..mujhe neend a rahi hai…nd after few minutes…aaahhh… she woke up…

Purvi goes close to her - kya hua Vida…she place her hand on her head saw tears in her eyes…Vida kya hua…ro kyu rahi ho…she place her hand on her cheek…she hold her hand dn give her puppy eye look…Purvi feels bad for her dn really got worried on see her like this…

Vida holds her hand tightly - kuch nai…nd she turn her face downward…

Purvi in soft friendly tone place her hand on her chin dn turn her face upward - Vida…kya hua…plz batao kya baat hai…chalo utho…nd she make her sit…

Vida wipes her tears…dn bring fake smile on her face - kuch nai Purvi…m ok.

Purvi - nai…batana padega…dn she smiles looking at her jacket - ye Vineet ki jacket hai na…

Vida - oh haan nd she move her arms to remove her jacket but again on realizing something she wore again…

Purvi narrowed her eyes on seeing something - kya hua Vida...kuch hua hai ? dikhao…

Vida holding her hands - nai Purvi kuch nai hua…she feels shy infront of her…

Purvi - are Vida…haath chodo nd she hold her jacket from collar nd turn it so that she can see what happens…and after few minutes…Vida ye kya hai…tumhare kapde…aur…she pointed finger towards her collar bone…

Vida in teary voice - wo…coffee gir gayi thi…

Purvi - lekin haat par bhi thi…wo to theek ho gya…rajat ne lagaya tha antiseptic….yahan kyu nai lagaya….dekho kitna kharaab kar liya tumne, bataya bhi nai…

Vida - wo…mujhe achha nai laga usko batana…mujhe…nd she turn her face other side…

Purvi - Vida wo tumhare dost hai…wo bhi itna purana…doston se kuch chupate nai…

Vida look at her nd shocked to hear this…

Vida - aap Rajat se pyar karti hai…phir bhi aap chahti hai ke main use batatai iske bare mein…apko bura nai lagta…

Purvi feels so gud to hear *aap* from her mouth nd its foirst time Vida talk with her about Rajat…she place her hand on her shoulder - nai Vida…bilkul nai …kyu ke mujhe Rajat par poora bharosa hai aur tum par bhi…aur waise bhi main tum doston ke beech bura maan ne wali kaun hoti hu…

Vida hold her hand - nai lekin mujhe bura lagta…jo bhi hai he is a boy…

Purvi look at her nd thinks - kitni galat thi main…Vida par shak kar rahi thi…kitni pyari aur masoom hai ye…haan thodi bachhi zarur hai par bewakoof nai ke ise kuch pata nai ke kya sahi hai aur kya galat…

Vida shake her - kahan kho gyi aap…

Purvi - kahin nai…aur ye tumhare kapde…ye kaise…

Vida - wo jab aap movie dekhne gaye to Vineet ne bola ke ice-cream khate hai…hum parlour mein gye…wahan meri ice-cream gir gayi… Vineet dobara ice-cream lene ander gya to kuch ladkon ne…nd she stops…

Purvi understand dn speaks in worried tone - kuch kaha to nai tumhe… tum theek ho…

Vida - haan m bilkul fit…see… nd she make smile face… aur phir Vineet pahunch gya wahan…aur unko police pakad kar le gayi phir…

Purvi - dekha isi liye Rajat tumhe daant ta hai bahar niklne ke liye wo bhi aise kapdo mein…aur tumhe bura lagta hai…

Vida - haan wo theek hai lekin main ab aise kapde nai pehnu gi to kab pehnu gi…mujhe ache lagte hai na…

Purvi - ok baba theek hai…aur kal subah sabse pehle ye doctor ko dikhane challenge…

Vida - nai…main nai jaungi…mujhe nai ache lagte doctor…

Purvi laughs on it - are Doctor nai ache lagte…kyu…wo to patient ko theek karte hai na…

Vida - haan lekin dekha hai kabhi hospital mein kaise patients cheekhte hain…jab doctor unhe treat karte hain…aur meri ek friend jal gyi thi…use dekha tha maine hospital mein…jab doctor uski dressing karte the to poore hospital mein uski cheekhen goonjti thi…omg, aur phir wo mar gayi…nd she shivers for a while on remember all this…mujhe nai jana bas…

Purvi - Vida lekin wo to serious cases mein hota hai na…nd sorry to know about ur friend, but uske burn zyada honge is wajah se wo sab hua, dressing se thode aise hota hai…

Vida in scared tone - nai lekin main hospital nai ja sakti…

Purvi - ok kal dekha jayega…abhi main ise clean kar deti hu…nai to infection bad jayegi…

Vida - move away from her - nai Purvi…plz nai…

Purvi shocked - Vida…kya ho gya…tum to bachhon jaise kar rahi ho…

Vida - jo kejhna hai keh do…lekin main nai karne doongi…

Purvi holding her hand - ok ok…nai karugi…theek hai…

Vida - Purvi…tum ye bhool jaogi subah tak ok… aur Rajat ko bilkul mat batana plz…

Purvi think for a while - ok… nai bataugi…

Vida became serious again…

Purvi - kya hua Vida…kya sochne lag gayi…

Vida- kuch nai…nd than she looked a her…aap bahut achhi hai…

Purvi - oh Thanks …

Vida - u know...aaj ke pehle main apse bahut jealous feel kar rahi thi pata nai kyu…but abhi nai ho raha…nd than she turn her face downward… Rajat is really very lucky to have u in his life…she looks very sad

Purvi - Rajat nai Vida...m very lucky to have him in my life…nd than she she look at her face dn it was clearly seen that she is hurt from all this nd trying to be normal…

Purvi speaks in concern tone - Vida…tum Rajat ko pasand karti ho na…

Vida turn her face down nd tear fall from her eye…nai…mujhe nai achha lagta woh…wo bahut bahut bura hai…

Purvi looking at her dn tears came in her eyes too…

**Author's note** -

So guys…aap bhi sochte honge kya stupid stupid likhe ja rahi hu….but I have no idea how to finish it…as its not possible for me to put more romance in it…so frndshp hi daal di…but don't worry next will be long nd be last chapter, will post Monday…nd Thanks for reading this dn don't forget to review…tc.


	9. Chapter 9

**A. note** - Guys…First I was thinking to finish it here but after that I think its not possible to finish this in just one chapter here…as there si lots of things to describe in this which can not be shown In just one chapter…so I have decided to continue it for more two chapters…it means u have to tolerate two more chapters….nd hope u enjoy this chapter too…

**Note** - contain dressing contents …read at ur own risk….

**Vidu** - Rajat bahut bahut bura hai….on heard this tears came in Purvi's eyes…not bcoz she heard that Rajat bura hai…just because she find enormous love for Rajat…it was clearly seen how much she is in love with him….but tragedy is that its only one-sided dn poor Vida looks so helpless here…

**Purvi **place her hand on her cheek - Vida…tum theek ho…

**Vida** in confident tone - haan main bilkul theek…dn than she look at her…are aap itni sad kyu hoti hain…mujhe seriously mat lo , main to aise hi thodi si crack hu…she speaks pointing her finger at her head…nd Purvi smiles on her innocence again…dn feel bad too…

**Vida **- Purvi…aap bhi mujhe Vidu kehna ab ok…

**Purvi **feels happy again - Thanks Vida….sorry Vidu…lekin achanak itni meherbaani kyu…

**Vida** - kyu ke tum itni bhi buri nai ho jitni main samjhti thi…

Purvi surprise - kya…dn she laughs…hug her…she feels better…nd after that get sleep…

**Next morning** -

**Rajat**- Purvi nd Vineet was enjoying tea in living room…as it was Sunday morning so they don't have to go bureau rather than in emergency…

Vineet wake up early morning dn help Rajat in making breakfast for all…

Dn after some time Vida came there…feeling bit embarrassing…looking at Purvi…

**Purvi **saw her - are Vidu…uth gayi tum…

**Rajat** give surprise reaction - Viduuu? Hmmm

Purvi signal him to stop…dn again look at Vida…kya hua wahan kyu khadi ho…

Vida feeling shy like kid…

**Rajat** look a Purvi - ise kya ho gya…chamatkar…Vida madam sharma rahi hai…

**Purvi** - Rajat plz…dn she get up nd move towards her…nd hold her hand…kya hua bolna hai kuch…

**Vida **in low tone- tumne yahan…dressing kab ki…dn she turn her face downward…

**Purvi** smiles- jab tum so gayi thi…

**Vida** - iska matlab tumne mujhe…nd again she feel embarrass…

**Purvi** - awww Vidu…kya ho gya…isme kya hai….tum meri choti sister ki tarah ho…plz don't feel embarrass baby…relax…

**Vidu** - thanks…aur mujhe to pata bhi nai chala…aur koi dard bhi nai hua…she feels better…

**Purvi** - chalo baitho aur chai peo aur kha bhi lo kuch…nashta ready hai…dn she sit beside her…

Rajat surprise to see change in her dn feel happy that she is changing now…

Rajat in low tone to Purvi kya hua…

Purvi signals in no…dn Rajat

**Rajat** looking at Vida - to akhir dosti ho hi gayi Purvi se Vidu ki…

**Vida **- tumhe koi problem hai kya…she speaks in anger tone…

**Rajat** surprised - are nai mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai Vidu…relax…

**Vineet** interrupts unintentionally - are nai Sir aapko to khush hona chahye…apko beech mein **Sandwich **nai ban na pada…dn sudden he realizes what he said on seeing three different reactions - Purvi blush, Rajat angry embarrass nd Vida get confused…

**Vida** looking at Vineet - sandwich matlab?

**Rajat** covering - are k…kuch nai Vidu….ye to kuch bhi bolta hai dn again he give him anger look - chal bachhu dekhta hu baad mein tujhe….dn after that Vineet remain quite nd feel scared - pata nai Rajat Sir ab mera kya haal karenge…dn he hold glass from table, pour water dn drank it…dn Purvi understand that he get scared so he is drinking…Rajat too smile on seeing him nervous…dn hide his smile…

**Vidu** looking at Vineet - chai ke saath koi paani peeta hai kya Vineet…

**Rajat **looking at Vineet with warning eyes- Vidu...hota jata hai aisa bhi kabhi…peene do use paani…

Nd than they finish their breakfast…

**After half hour** -

**Purvi** get ready nd told Vida - Vidu…ready ho jao phir hame jaana hai…

**Rajat** - Vidu ko tumhare saath?

**Purvi** - haan Rajat…use doctor ke paaas leke jana hai…

**Rajat** in worried tone - doctor kyu? Kya hua use…

**Purvi** - haan wo tumne bola tha na ke coffee gir gayi uske upar…

**Rajat **- lekin haath par to maine laga diya tha aur theek bhi ho gya…

**Purvi **- haan wo…she hesitates to say but speaks - uske upar bhi giri thi lekin usne tumhe bataya nahin…isi liye doctor ko dikhana hai aaj….nai to skin kharab ho jayegi uski…

**Rajat** - bataya kyu nai usne?

**Purvi** - wo Rajat…dn she turn her eyes downward…

**Rajat **understand on seeing her hesitating - oh ok…lekin tum Tarika ko kyu nai dikha leti…

**Purvi** - Tarika aaj Abhijeet Sir ke saath shopping mein busy hongi, uska apna programme bana hai main disturb nai karna chahti…

**Rajat **- achha kiya…lekinnnn tumhe lagta hai ke wo doctor ke paas chali jayegi tumhare saath…aur

**Purvi** - haan Rajat kyu nai…main jaanti hu ke wo darti hai is sab se…aur thoda dar to sabko lagta hai…lekin mujhe yakeen hai ke wo chalegi zarur…

**Rajat** - gud luck Purvi….maan jauga tumhe jo ye treatment karwayegi…

**Purvi** - oh really….dekhte hain….dn she get up to call Vidu again…

**After half hour at Hospital** -

Purvi bring her to hospital by saying that she just need to check her….ho sakta hai she may not require treatment…dn somehow she manage to take her with her…

**In dressing room** -

Doctor came…vida got scared on see her…dn hold Purvi's hand tightly…

**Doctor** - dekhaaye aap…kya hua hai…she signals nurse to unbutton her shirt…

**Vida** in tears holding her grip tightly - Purvi

**Purvi** - Vida…relax…dekhne do unhe….kuch nai hoga…nd she hold her hand…

Vida feels embarrassing in front of them...

**Doctor** looking at Purvi - ye itna dar kyu rahi hai…

**Purvi **-Doctor ise… doctor aur hospital se dar lagta hai…

**Doctor** laughing - oh…u mean Aichmophobia (fear of hospitals nd medical procedures) nd she goes closes to her….lekin dar kyu lagta hai apko…she look at Vida dn speaks in friendly tone… hum pehle dekh lete hai kitna degree burn hai…nd she wore gloves nd remove her gauge piece from her body…dn ordered sister to bring dressing trey after checking that…nd she bring dressing trey nd place it on trolley…nd its all was scaring for her…

**Doctor **- 2nd degree burn hai…Blisters hai… redness bhi hai…aap pehle kyu nai laye ise…

**Purvi **- doctor bola na she is afraid of all this…

**Doctor **- I understand but….nd she look at Vida nd take sigh... dressing kar dete hai …aur ise theek hone mein kam se kam do hafte lag hi jayenge…

**Purvi in worried tone **- g doctor…

**Doctor** look at scared Vida's face nd than to Purvi - aap…aap ek minute aiye…nd Purvi came out with doctor…

**Doctor **- aap plz yehi rahiye….nai to dressing karne mein problem hogi…aur Vida ko hum sambhaal lenge…

**Purvi in worried tone** - ok…lekin Doctor plz use zyada takleef na ho…

**Doctor** - dekhiye blister cut karke aur aas paas dead skin hai wo remove karni padegi…nai to infection bad sakti hai jo patient ke liye jaanleva saabit ho sakti hai…aur ye sab painful to hota hi hai…

**Purvi** - lekin phir bhi doctor…thoda araam se kijiye…use bahut mushkil se layi hu main…aur ek baar bol du use main…

**Doctor** - don't worry…khayaal rakhugi….

**Purvi** move towards Vida who was sitting in very uncomfortable position looking at door - Vida…main bahar hu…dressing karne do doctor ka….theek hai…

**Vida** hold her hand tightly - nai…tum nai jaogi…plz

**Purvi** removing her hand on her - patting her cheek - Vida kuch nai hoga…yehi bahar to hu main…relax…

**Vida** - nai Purvi plz…tumne bola tha mere saath rahogi…

**Purvi **-Vida…sorry…nd moves outside…patting her cheek again…nd looked worried…

Nd after few minutes she heard loud sound…

Purviiiii…

**Purvi** shocked to hear - Viduuu dn she bang on door dn enter inside…

**Vidu** rush towards her but she hold her tightly nd was shivering badly – **Purvi **- Vidu…Vidu kya hua...

**Vida** - mujhe kuch nai karwana plzzz chalo yahan se…

**Purvi -** meri baat suno Vidu…she was trying to calm down her…nd than look at Doctor…ye chillai kyu aise…

**Vida** - nai Purvi jaana hai mujhe…plz Purvi….tears were running through her eyes nd was shivering badly…

**Doctor **- jaise hi maine blisters ke liye scalpel uthaya dressing trey se… use dekhkar hi ye dar gyi aur bekabu ho gyi…

**Vida crying** - Purvi mujhe jaana hai plz….she was speaking with full force nd was very scared…

**Purvi** - Vidu treatment karva lo phir chalte hai…shaant ho jao plz… shhh nd she hugged her tightly…

Nurse dn doctor too hold her dn trying to make her sit - Vida…plz shaant ho jao…she was rubbing her hand in her head nd somehow they try to calm down her…

**Doctor** - aap inhe settle kijiye…hum paanch minute baad ate hain…nd she get outside the room with nurse…

Vida holding Purvi tightly nd buried her face in her stomach…

**Purvi** - Vidu…kuch nai hoga bachha…main hu na tumhare saath…she speaks settling her hairs behind her ears nd hold her face in her hands….tum to aise hi dar gayi….kuch nai hoga….nd rub her hand on her back ot calm her…main ab yehi rahugi ok…nd she settles after sometime…

Doctor came after 10 minutes…

Vida shrinks again…Purvi signals doctor to continue…Vida still was shivering…but feel little better with Purvi…

Purvi place her hand on her cheek…Vida tum is taraf dekho…dn doctor hold scalpel nd mark a cut on blister….she cried a lot which cause her severe pain…dn struggles to remove herself but Purvi hold her tightly… bas bas ho gya…ho gya Vidu…nd she look at Doctor – Doctor plz jaldi kijiye…

Doctor looking at her nd assured her with eyes…

Than she remove little dead skin with forceps which cause her severe pain dn was intolerable for her…on seeing this Purvi turn her face to other side as it was not possible for her to see all this for Vidu…but she have no other option…

They applied medicine dn did dressing after that…and this all was unbearable for her…but somehow they finish the process…dn Vida left in tears there…nd after that Vida run outside without listening anyone by setting her clothes…

**Purvi** run after her - Vidu...ruko Vidu…nd she hold her arm…bas ho gya Vidu…main chalti hu tumhare saath haan…she place her hand on her cheek…plz Vida bas paanch minute...dekho abhi kuch nai hoga na…plz tab tak tum baitho yehi…Vida wiping her tears sobbing nd sat on bench …without saying anything…

**Purvi** - gud girl…bas abhi ayi main….she pat her cheek nd move inside…Sorry doctor wo Vida…

**Doctor** - its ok…I understand….aapki friend mein kuch zyada hi bachpna hai…thoda to sab darte hai but I think something is wrong with her… lekin its ok now…aur achha hota agar hum use pain ke liye injection de dete…but lagta nai ke ab wo wapis ander ayegi…nd she prescribe her medicine…dn say that she need to change dressing daily…to protect from infection…dn she needs extra care too….

**Purvi** - Thanks you doctor…nd she came outside…

**Purvi **holding Vida'a hand - Chalo Vidu…she get up…Purvi took medicine from pharmacy nd than move towards their house…

**In Rajat's house** -

Vida nd Purvi enters inside…nd saw Rajat was not there…she give her water…dn make her sit on chair…

**Purvi** - Vidu…tum rest karlo room me jakar…main kuch khaane ko laati hu…

**Vida** - mujhe bhook nai hai…she speaks in anger…

**Purvi** - Vidu tumhe medicine khaani hai….is liye kuch khana hoga nai to tumhe pain hogi…

**Vida **place her hand on her face nd start to crying - mujhe ghar jaana hai…

**Purvi** goes close to her - Vidu…kya ho gya…dn she hug her lightly so she not get hurt…

**Vida** - aapne bola sirf check karane le jaugi…nd she sobs…

**Purvi **- sorry sorry Vidu…lekin aapne dekha na kitni problem thi…

Agar aaj bhi dressing nai ho paati to septic ho jana tha thodi der mein…aur phir ab thode itni pain hogi dobara…abhi to theek ho jayega na ye…

Vida nodded her head in yes…Purvi smiles dn looking at her…nd rub her hand in her head…

Vida doing rest in her room nd Purvi came in kitchen….Rajat kahan gaye honge nd she dialled Rajat's number…nd Rajat came after 45 minutes…

**Rajat** - mujhe kuch kaam ke liye bureau ana pada…lekin kaam lagbhag khatam ho chukka hai…Vidu kaisi hai…treatment karwa liya usne…

**Purvi** - wo Rajat…nd she pauses for minute…

**Rajat **worried tone - kya hua Purvi…

Dn Purvi told her everything…

**Rajat **took a sigh - oh…Thank God sambhaal liya tumne use…mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nai ho raha…

**Purvi** - aisa kyu Rajat...itna mushkil tha ye kya…

**Rajat** - tum nai jaanti Purvi…Vida ke liye to ye sab impossible hi tha…

**Purvi** - ek friend ko usne marte dekha uski dressing hote dekhi ...I understand ke ye sab mushkil hai kisi ke liye bhi…lekin itna dar Rajat…

**Rajat** - wo ladki koi uski friend nai thi…

**Purvi** surprised - kya….friend nai thi...to kaun this wo…

**Rajat** looking at her - wo uski badi behen Trishla this…use uske sasural walon ne zinda jala diya tha aur wo 80% jal gayi thi…

**Purvi** has goose bumps on her body - oh God…nd on think all this she shivers for a while…

**Rajat** place her hand on her shoulder - Purvi ….u ok…

**Purvi** - haan m fine…phir….phir kya hua….

**Rajat **- Vidu us waqt 9 saal ki this…wo apni maa ke saath ek do baar hospital gyi jahan usne apni behen ko dekha…use tadpte cheekhte huae dekha…aur is sab ka usek dil aur dimaag par bahut bura asar hua…thode din baad uski maut ho gayi…aur beti ke sadme mein Vidu ke mama ne suicide kar liya…

**Purvi **- oh no…Vidu…nd tears came in her eyes…Vidu ke papa…

**Rajat** - wo…wo ache insaan nai the…is liye Vida ko unhone uske haal par chod diya aur dobara shaadi karli… jab badi hui to isne khud ko sambhala aur independent hui aur hostel shift ho gyi 5 sal pehle…tab se wahin hai….

**Purvi** - Rajat main soch bhi nai sakti ke Vidu…itna sab saha ha iisne…but jo ho gya wo hum badal to nai sakte lekin age se main kabhi Vidu ko kabhi apni behen ki kami mehsoos nai hone doongi…

**Rajat** smiles- Purvi…mujhe khushi hai is baar ki ke tumhare dil mein Vidu ke liye pyar hai….

**Purvi **- Vidu hai hi itni pyari…koi bhi us se pyar karega…nd she stops thinking something….

**Rajat** looking at her - kya soch rahi ho Purvi…..kya hua…

**Purvi** looking at him - Rajat…doctor ne bola ke roz uski dressing karni Padegi…lekin mujhe nai lagta ke ab dobara kabhi wo…

**Rajat** - are Purvi kya baat kar rahi ho tum…itna bada kaam kar diya tumne…hospital leja kar uski dressing karwa di…60 percent to tum aise hi jeet gayi…aur mujhe umeed hai ke baaki ka 40 percent bhi aise hi jeetogi…

**Purvi **laughs a bit nd stops - wo to theek hai Rajat…lekin mere liye bhi ye asaan nai hai…nd she pause for minute nd speaks than…Rajat main Vida ko apne ghar le jau…use bhi achha lagega thoda change hop jayega…

**Rajat **- haan haan kyu nahin….agar wo maan jaati hai to le jao…isi bahane main bhi a sakuga…

**Purvi** - are wah…kya bahana hai mere ghar ane ka…aapko kisi ne roka hai kya kabhi…

Rajat place his hand on her neck nd she shivers on his sudden behaviour…Rajat...kya kar rahe ho…dn she look around…but Rajat bring his face close to her face nd touch her lips…Purvi immediately place her hands on her chest…nd they get seprate after sometime…Purvi blushed badly nd turn her face downward….main…main Vida ko dekhti hu…dn she ran towards her room…

**Author's note** -

So guys did u like this….I know ye zyada Vida par tha but it was part of story…so it was important…nd plz review for this nd thanks a lot for reading this…


	10. Chapter 10

**Same evening** -

Purvi bring Vida at her home …

Vida - wow…apka ghar to bahut sweet hai Purvi…achha maintain kiya hai sab…nd she through her bag on sofa…

Purvi smiles - Thanks Vidu…baitho...aur batao kya logi?

Vida - kuch nai…abhi mera mood nai hai…thodi der baad…dn she become sad a bit…

Purvi laughs - ok theek hai….aur kya ho gya tumhare mood ko…she speaks looking at her…

Vida changing her mood - kuch nai hui Purvi g…aap batao kuch…

Purvi - ek idea hai mere paas...kyu na abhi hum kuch kha le…aur baad mein araam se baithkar baatein kare…ok

Vida - ok…ye theek hai…

Purvi - ok fine…lekin ye batao khana kya hai….bahar se kuch order karu ya ghar mein banau…

Vida speaks like kid - ghar mein banao na…bahar ka to hamesha khaati hu…dn she think something dn fix her words again...I mean college mein to roz khaati rehti hu, mujhe ghar ka khana achha nai lagta…lekin tumhare haath ka kuch khaane ka dil kar raha hai…is liye bola….

Purvi - its ok Vidu, I understand, tum bachhon ko to bas har waqt friends ke saath achha lagta hoga na…

Vida - yes…theek kakah aapne…main...main fresh ho jao…washroom kahan hai…

Purvi - wo us taraf…she speaks signalling her…

Vida get up - Thanks dn she moves…

Purvi looking at her, smiles dn than move towards kitchen… start to cook…

Vida came there after sometime…

Vida - wow…kya bana rahi ho…khushboo to bahut achhi a rahi hai…nd she remove the lid…

Purvi - are are Dhyaan se…garm hai Vidu…

Vida - so sorry dn she drop the lid dn it fall on floor…m so sorry…she became nervous dn again trying to hold the lid…..but Purvi stops her…

Purvi - Vidu relax Vidu….chod do…kar leti hu main…tum baitho araam se ok…

Vidu - sorry…

Purvi - its okkk….she pat her cheek…baitho aur TV dekho tum…abhi bas thori der mein ye finish ho jayega…Vida move towards sofa nd sat there…holding remote in her hands…

**After half hour** -

Purvi - Vidu…ready ho gya dinner…

Vidu move towards her - ok…main ati hu…nd she sat on chair…dn remove the lid very carefully…wow Palak paneer….I love it…

Purvi - tumhe pasand hai…

Vida - haan bahut…mama bahut achha banati thi…di aur mera favourite tha…dn than she stops there…dn tears came in her eyes…

Purvi feel bad for her nd thinking - awwww Vida…m sorry bachha…main samjh sakti hu kya beet rahi hai tum par nd she speaks - Vida…kya hua…roya kyu…nd she wipes her tears with her fingers…

Vida - are nai Purvi…kuch nai…bas unhe miss kar rahi hu…wo Banglore mein hai aur main yahan hu…

Purvi trying to show she knew nothing - are itni si doori bardaasht nai kar sakti tum…koi baat nai…main to hu na yahan…aur ab jitne din tum yahan ho mere saath rehna ok…aur mujhe pani didi samjhna…

Vida become happy - ok…haan aap to ho…aur mujhe achha lag raha hai apke saath… dn she starts to eating…somehow she finishes her dinner… Purvi give her medicine after that nd than she helps Purvi in finishing kitchen work nd than move towards room with coffee…

**At 10 pm** -

Purvi - Vida aur batao…

Vida - kya batau…aap batao…she speaks holding pillow in her arms…

Purvi - ab main kya batau…

Vida - Rajat…Rajat ne tumhe Purpose kaise kiya…I mean…apko kab laga ke u r in live with each other…

Purvi remembering something - Vidu…pyar kab ho jaye pata nai chalta…

isme kisi ka bas nai chalta…bas ho jata hai…

Vida become serious - haan Purvi…pata nai chalta…bas ho jata hai…phir chahe saamne wala apko pyar kare ya na kare…dn she realizes what she speak…m m sorry …

Purvi smiles - its ok Vidu sorry kyu…dn Vida turn her face down…

Purvi continues - achha Vidu…aaj hospital mein tum itna panic kyu ho gayi…

Vida hold her hand tightly - Purvi plz…hospital ka yaad mat karwao plz….dn her hands start to shiver again…

Purvi place her hand on her cheek - relax Vidu…nai karwaogi yaad… relax…lekin Vida aisa kaise chalega…

Vida - mujhe kuch nai pata, but plz leave it here…

Purvi - ok ok theek hai…she pats her cheek…chalo coffee khatam karo thandi ho rahi hai…dn they finish their coffee…

Vida looking at her - ludo khelen...Purvi was yawning…

Purvi give her surprise reaction- Ludo…tum ludo khelti ho Vida…

Vida - haan…aur hamesha apne saath rakhti hu…dikhau….nd she was about to move from bed but Purvi hold her hand…

Purvi - Vida Vida…abhi raat bahut ho gyi hai …kal bureau bhi jana hai…abhi so jaye plz…

Vida make face in disappointment - ok theek hai…

Purvi smiles - sorry Vidu…kal akar pakka khelugi apke saath… promise…

Vida - no….its fine…chalo so jao aap…

Purvi narrow her eyes - kyu tumhe neend nai ayi…

Vida - nai…thori der mein a jayegi…don't worry…Gud night…

Purvi - Gud night…nd she lie on bed cover herself with sheet…dn get in sleep within minutes…nd Vida get up nd sit near window…holding her mum n sister's photos…dn tears start running her eyes nd than she feels a hand on her shoulder nd turn back in jerk…

Vida - Purvi…Purvi…aap soyi nai abhi tak…nd she hide the picture behind her…

Purvi hold her hand - Vida…haath mein kya hai…dikhao…

Vida - kuch nai Purvi…

Purvi - take photo from her hand nd look at them - tumhare di aur mummy to bilkul tumhare tarah dikhte hain…nd Vida burst into tears…

Purvi hug her...nd rub her hand on her back…nd she feels better after sometime…

**Next Morning** -

Purvi left for bureau…dn Vida at home…

**In Bureau** -

Vineet moving towards Purvi - Purvi…kaisi ho tum…

Purvi understand that why Vineet came to her dn she smiles - main theek hu Vineet…aur Vida bhi theek hai…

Vineet blushes - Purvi….Vida kahan se a gyi…

Purvi smiling - poochna to tum usi ke liye aye the…

Vineet - wah…dost ho to tumhare jaisi…

Purvi raises her collar - Thank you Thankyou…

Vineet - to hamare mulakaat karva do na ke baar plz…thode din mein to wo chali jayegi…

Purvi - Vineet jab tak wo nahin chahegi main kaise karva sakti hu tumhare mulakaat us se…haan agar ghar mein us se milna chahao to mil sakte ho…

Vineet - to done…aaj milne aouga us se main…

Purvi - Good luck…dn after sometime…Mujhe Tarika se milne jana hai…ati hu abhi…

Vineet - Tarika se…aaj subah subah…

Purvi - haan hai ek kaam…chal bye…

Vineet - see u….nd he get busy in files…

**6 pm evening** -

Purvi return to her house nd Vida was watching TV…

Vida saw Purvi - Hi Purvi…aaj jaldi a gyi tum…

Purvi - haan wo zyada kaam nahin tha…chota sa case tha 5 ghante mein solve kar liya hamne…nd at same time Vineet enters there…

Vida - are wah tum CID wale to kamaal ke ho…5 ghante mein case solve…

Vineet - haan ek burning case tha…4 ghante mein us ladki ke sasural walon ko dhoond kar daal diya lockup mein…nd he look at her- Hi Vida…

Vida's heart beat become fast on hear this nd she start to sweating - burn case…un logon ko to faansi par latka dena chahye…lockup mein kyu hain abhi tak… she speaks in full anger…

Purvi nd Vineet shocked on her behaviour…Vineet signals Purvi what happened to her…dn she signals him to stop…she goes close to her…

Purvi -Vida relax…kya hua tumhe achanak se…

Vida wipes sweat from her face - kuch nai Purvi…m sorry…dn she look at Vineet…Hi Vineet…how r u?

Vineet - Hi …m fine…tum theek ho?

Vida - bilkul theek…

Purvi - main kuch banati hu khaane ke liye…

Vineet stopping her - nai Purvi…its ok…mujhe kuch nai chahye…

Purvi - ok thodi der baad sahi…main change karke ati hu tab tak…tum baitho…dn she move towards her room…

Vineet sit near Vida - Vida…tum free ho abhi…

Vida look at herself nd than around - nai…main aloo gobi bana rahi hu…thori der baad kheer bhi banaani hai…

Vineet smiles a bit - sense of humor achha hai tumhare...

Vida - bolo kyu poocha…

Vineet - dinner par chalogi…

Vida - kyu chalu?

Vineet raising eyebrows - kyu nai chalna…he speaks moving his face close to her…

Vida in warning tone - ae…peeche hato…pechhe hato…

Vineet moving behind - hallo….mujhe koi shauk nai hai tumhare pass ane ka ok…

Vida in anger tone - achha hai tumhare liye…

Vineet - oye hello…CID officer ko dhamki…

Vida - dekho Vineet…

Purvi showing anger - oh ho… kya Vidu aur Vineet…kya bachhon ki tarah lad rahe ho tum dono…

Vineet in anger - bachhon ki tarah main nai tumhare ye laadli lad rahi hai…

Purvi give him angry expression - Vineet…chup karo…mere saamne tum Vida ko kuch nai bol sakte…

Vida became happy on see Purvi with her - dekha dekha…aur karo shikayat…

Vineet - jai ho Mahila shakti ki jai ho…nd Purvi nd Vida laughs on this…nd than he became serious - to aapki ijazat ho to ab inko main bahar apne saath leja sakta hu…he speaks looking at Purvi…

Purvi look at Vida - Vidu…agar tumhare bahar jaane ka mann hai to tum jao….achha lagega tumhe bhi…

Vida - ok…main ready ho kar aati hu…dn she move towards her room…

Purvi look at smiling Vineet - happy?

Vineet - very happy…

Purvi in low tone - lekin 9 baje tak wapis a jana…Vidu ki dressing karni hai…

Vineet - Vidu ki dressing ? kya hua use…

Purvi - thoda sa burn…

Vineet - Burn?

Purvi - shhh Vineet haan…lekin Vida ko is bare mein pata na chale…plz..

Vineet lowering his tone - Vida ko burn hua hai aur use pata na chale?

Purvi - mera matlab hai dressing ka mat batana…

Vineet in confused tone - ok ok…mera sir ghoom jayega ab…ok le aouga 9 baje tak…nd Vida coming towards them…lo a gyi madam…

Vida - m ready...

Vineet - chaliye madam…

Vida looking at Vida - bye Purvi…

Purvi waving her hand - Bye Vidu…nd she look a Vineet…khyaal rakhna iska…

Vida - chill Purvi…abhi thori der mein to a jaugi main…main apna khyaal rakh sakti hu khud…she speaks looking at Vineet…

Vineet mumbling goes near purvi's ear - Purvi...I need ur dua…pray for me….

Purvi gaze at him - Vineetttt…

Vineet - sorry ….chalte hain…dn they left from there…

**In Car** -

Vineet looking at Vida - Vidu…Vida give him anger look...sorry sorry I mean Vida…

Vida - its ok….main itni bhi buri nai hu ok…

Vineet in teasing tone - are maine kab kaha ke tum buri ho Vida…

Vida - mujhe lagta hai…tum yehi sochte hoge…dn she becomes serious…

Vineet looking at her thinking are lagta hai bura maan gayi nd he speaks - are relax Vida…main mazak kar raha hu…

Vida like kid - main bhi to mazak kar rahi thi Vineet….chill…mujhe pata hai main buri nai hu…

Vineet surprise - ha ha very funny…dn both laughed…after sometime…achha Vida…shaadi ke bare mein tumhare kya khyaal hai…

Vida give him surprise look – shaadi? Ye to main abhi main soch bhi nai sakti…

Vineet - soch nai sakti? Kyu?

Vida become serious - abhi main defected piece ban gyi hu na…she speaks innocently…thinking something…

Vineet burst into laugh - kya? Defected piece…OMG Vida…kya baat hai…nd she realize what she speaks…

Vida - tu bhi pagal hai Vidu, kya bol diya…ab ye poochega…kya hua…nd at same time…

Vineet - waise tumhe…tumhe hua kya hai…Purvi ne bola burn hua hai tumhe…

Vida scared on hear this - nai nai…kuch nai hua mujhe…m bilkul fine…restaurant kitni door hai…

Vineet surprise on her behaviour thinking - Ye Vidu bhi na….bahut complicated case hai ye…..nd he stop car after sometime in front of restaurant….le jiye pahunch gye memsaab…

**Author's note** -

So guys…thanks for reading nd plz review if u like it too…


	11. Chapter 11

**In restaurant** -

Vineet dn Vida finish their dinner…dn Vida was enjoying her ice cream while Vineet checks the time dn thinking - Purvi ne kaha tha 9 baje tak a jana…sade aath hone wale hain…shayad hame chalna chahye…waise dil to kar raha hai is pyari si Vidu ke paas hi baitha rahu aur iski **Karele **jaisi meethi meethi baatein sunta rahu yu hi…lekin agar late ho gya na…to Purvi kachha chaba jayegi mujhe…phir Vida ke saath dobara dinner ka mauka nai milega…aur upar se agar usne Rajat Sir ko bata diya to…dn

Vida shaking Vineet - Vineet…kahan kho gye tum….

Vineet - woh…m sorry Vidu...bas aise hi…dn he again look at his watch…

Vida - Vineet ye tum baar baar apni watch kyu dekh rahe ho…nayi li hai kya? dn she give a close look to watch…achhi hai…nd than look at Vineet's face…

Vineet hiding his smile - are nai Vidu…hum abhi chalte hain…tum jaldi ice-cream finish karo…mujhe 9 pm kahin pahunchna hai…dn he call waiter….

Vida - ye kya Vineet…abhi mujhe achha lag raha tha…maine socha tha iske baad hum thori der beach par ghoomenge…dn she makes sad face…

Vineet smiles as he likes that she wants to spent time with him…waiter bring bill dn than they left from restaurant…

**In car** -

Vida looking at him - Vineet…tum bahut achhe ho…

Vineet surprise on this nd look at her - Thanks…waise achanak ye chamatkaar kaise….koi aakashvaani hui kya…

Vida blushes - nai…wo…dn she stop feels something in her heart…

Vineet feels happy to see something for him…nd more he was surprised that she is blushing…its like 8th wonder for him…dn silence for few minutes…

He gains some courage dn speak - Vidu…tum wapis kab ja rahi ho…

Vida - bas2 din aur yahan…phir wapis usi hostel mein…

Vineet surprise on her answer - usi hostel mein kyu…ghar nai jaogi pehle…wo bhi intezaar karte honge tumhara…

Vida smiles a bit - haan wo to hai…dn her face become saddened…

Vineet understand that she is hiding something….but he don't want to ask her more which make her sad…dn he start to sing to change her mood…

Vineet _**- tum itna jo muskura rahe ho…kya gham hai jisko chupa rahe ho…**_

Vida laughs - are Vineet…ye kya sad sa song ga rahe ho…mujhe aise sad songs aur baatein achhi nai lagti plz….chalo ek ek paani poori ho jaye…

Vineet again look at time - m sorry Vidu…9 baj rahe hai…aur hum ghar ke bahut pass hain…next time pakka…nd at same time his phone start to ringing dn he pick up the phone…

Vineet - haan Purvi…ok bas paanch minute mein pahunch rahe hai n hum…ok…see u…dn he cut the phone…

Vida - Purvi ka phone tha…

Vineet - haan…use fikar ho rahi thi tumhari…

Vida - ho sweet…u knows wo bahut achhi hai…mera bahut khyaal rakhti hai…dn she look at Vineet who was thinking something - tum phir sochne lage…

Vineet speaks nothing nd than he stop car in front of Purvi's house - utriyae madam…pahunch gye hum…nd they came out of car dn ring the door bell…Purvi opens the door..

Purvi looking at Vineet - Thank God…mujhe to laga tha ke tum late ho jaoge…ander aao…

Vineet unintentionally - aapka hukum tha…ana hi tha nd he stop on realizing that he lied to Vidu…

Vida giving him confused look - lekin tumne to kaha tha ke tumhe 9 baje kahin pahunchna tha…dn she check the time…abhi sava nau baj rahe hain…she speaks entering inside…

Vineet surprise tone - are Dr. Tarika aap yahan…

Vida look them surprised dn confused look…

Tarika - haan Vineet…main Rajat aur Purvi ki guest se milne aayi hu… dn she look at Vida…

Purvi looking at Vida - Vidu…yahan aao…she came close to Purvi…dn look at Tarika…

Purvi hold her hand - Vidu…Ye dr. Tarika hain…hamare forensic expert…aur Tarika ye Vidu hai Rajat ki bachpan ki dost aur ab meri bhi…

Vineet interrupt - aur meri bhi…dn he look at Vidu…kyu Vidu…Purvi dn Tarika smiles on this…

Vida doubt something dn scared a bit…

Tarika move close to her dn forward her hand towards her - Hello Vida…kaisi ho tum…

Vida - m fine…she shake her hand lightly...mujhe…mujhe neend a rahi hai…main sone jar hai hu…she speaks looking at Purvi nd her hands were trembling…

Purvi - Vidu ek minute…

Vida - nai main ja rahi hu…dn she move fastly towards her room…

Purvi - Vidu ruko Vidu…ek minute…

Vineet shocked on her behaviour - ise kya ho gya achanak se…he speaks looking at Purvi…

Tarika - shayad mere ane se ghabra gyi…

Purvi - main…main dekhti hu…dn she move towards her room…

Tarika looking at time - Vineet…tum plz mujhe ghar chod dena thodi der mein…meri gaadi kharab ho gyi…aur Abhi bhi Pune gya hai…

Vineet - no problem Dr. Tarika…main chod doonga aapko…

At same time his door bell rings…dn Vineet opens the door…

Vineet shocked - are Sir…aap yahan…

Rajat speaks showing bit anger - kyu mera yahan ana mana hai…dn he enter inside…

Vineet - are nai Sir...apka hi ghar hai jaise marzi aiyae…

Tarika look at him - Hi Rajat how r u?

Rajat - m fine Tarika…tum kaisi ho…

Tarika - m fine too…tumhare dost se milne ayi thi…lekin wo to mujhse darke bhaag gyi…aur Purvi use baat kar rahi hai…

Rajat looking at her room dn than look at Tarika - wo actually…ye sab dressing waigra, ye doctor sab se use bahut dar lagta hai, bachpan ki bahut kadvi yaadein judi hai uski is sab se, is liye uske liye thoda mushkil hai ye sab…

Tarika - I understand Rajat…Purvi ne thoda sa bataya tha mujhe…dn Vineet was looking at both eagerly, as he want to know everything about Vida but got no courage but he was worried about her…dn was looking at Vidu's room…dn thinking - ye Vidu jaisi sherni achanak billi kaise ban gayi…kya hua hoga…oh meri pyari si Vidu…dn he was thinking about her without realizing that he is surrounded by Rajat dn Tarika…

Tarika looking at him - fikr ho rahi hai Vida ki…

Vineet blushes - nai…nai wo….aise hi dekh raha hu mai to…nd he look at Rajat who was staring him…dn he turn his face downward…

Tarika smiling - o ho…khoob samjhti hu bachhu…pareshani tumhare chehre se jhalak rahi hai Vida ke liye…

Rajat looking at room - ye Vida itni der kyu laga rahi hai…dn than look at Tarika - Tarika tum late to nai ho rahi?

Tarika - no its fine Rajat…waise bhi Vineet ghar chod dega mujhe….dn Rajat raises his eyebrow dn look at Vineet again…

**In room** -

Purvi - Vidu kya hua tumhe…tum achanak se aise kyu bhaag gyi wahan se….

Vida in teary voice speak like kids - mujhe pata hai aapne unhe kyu bulaya hai…mujhe nai karwani dressing….dn she hide her face in pillow…

Purvi smiles nd sit beside her nd remove pillow from her face -Vidu… dekho meri taraf…

Vida in anger - mujhe nai dekhna…

Purvi - Vidu…kyu itna darte ho bachha…itna badi problem nai hai jitna tum dar rahi ho, bas zyada se zyada paanch minute lagenge…aur tum to itni bahadur ho…

Vida - lekin paanch minute to mujhe dard hoga na…nd she again start to cry…main bahadur nai hu…plz plz…

Purvi - bas Vidu, ab main nai sunugi tumhare ok…aur agar tum nai maani to main abhi Rajat ko phone karke bula rahi hu…phir tum jaanti ho kya hoga…

Vidu immediately drop the pillow nd hold Purvi's hand - nai…nai Rajat ko mat bulana plz…

Purvi - ok nai bulati use…ab chup chaap baitho yahan aur main Dr. Tarika ko bula rahi hu ok…nd she call Tarika…

Tarika get inside with her bag nd place that on table…while this Vida was staring at bag with scared eyes… she again hold the pillow nd cuddled it as she want to keep distsance between her nd Dr. Tarika…to feel protective…

Tarika goes close to her nd sit at bed speaks in friendly tone - Vida… daro mat…dikhao kya hua hai…dn she signals Purvi to unbutton her shirt….

As Purvi start to unbutton she got scared dn start to sobbing...nd her hands start to trembling…holds Purvi's hand…

As Tarika forward her hand to remove gauge piece she stops her…

Vida - ek minute…rukiye plz…

Purvi - kya hua Vidu…

Vida look at Tarika dn speaks innocently - aap plz us doctor ke jaise skin mat kheenchna…dn she again start to cry…

Tarika look at Purvi dn than place her hand on her chin nd move her face upward - Vida… relax baby…ok nai karugi…lekin dekhne to do ek baar…kya pata dressing ki bhi zaroorat na pade aaj…dn she wipes her tears…

Purvi smiles - Vidu…dekhne do ek baar…

Vida sobbing - ok dekh lo…

Tarika remove the gauge piece very gently so that she don't feel much pain …but as she was already scared so she screams loudly…

**In living room** -

Vineet who was already heard his crying since Tarika has gone inside look at Rajat in worried tone - Sir…kya hua Vida ko…he become more nd more anxious…pehle wo ro rahi thi aur ab….

Rajat stop him - Vineet relax…she is fine…dn than he smiles - tum kyu itne bechain ho rahe ho…

Vineet - Sir…wo Vidu m sorry I mean Vida…itni cute si pyari si hai wo… maine use haste muskurate hi dekha hai…aise takleef mein nai dekha jata mujhse…

Rajat - Vineet Vidu meri dost hai…samjh sakta hu uski takleef ko…lekin jo dard apke bhale ke liye ho uske liye zyada pareshaan nai hona chahye…wo treatment hi to kar rahe hai uska…aur waise bhi wo ek ladki hai aur ladkiyon ko strong hona chahye…aaj nai to kal use kabhi na kabhi to hospital jana hi hoga…tab kya karegi wo…

Vineet nodded his head in yes - g Sir…dn

**Vineet's POV** - achanak mere dil mein Vidu ke liye itna pyar kyu a raha hai…kyu uski takleef se mujhe takleef ho rahi hai…kahin mujhe Vidu se pyar to nahin ho gya…

**In Room** -

Tarika bit strict tone - Vida plz…maine araam se remove kiya hai…plz co-operate bachha…be strong…dn she give close look to wound…open her dressing bag…wore gloves….with each dn every minute Vida was getting more n more scared…all this was very scary for her…

She clean wound very gently…she stops when Vida feels much pain nd somehow she did dressing…dn Vida bit co-operate her too…

Tarika looking at Vida - ho gya baby…ab bolo…maine wo doctor ki tarah skin kheenchi to nai na?

Purvi smiles dn rub cares Vidu's hairs…she feels better but still sobbing…

Vida sobbing - nai kiya….thanks for that…

Purvi dn Tarika smiles looking at each other…

Tarika pat her cheek - gud girl…dn than she buttoned her top…

Purvi looking at Vida - Vidu…tum abhi araam karo…maine abhi tumhare medicine laati hu theek hai…

Tarika looking at time dn get up - main bhi chalti hu Purvi…10 baj gye…kal bureau bhi pahunchna hai…nd than she move towards Vida…pat her cheek…bye Vida…apna khyaal rakhna…dn sorry daanta na maine tumhe…

Vida - its ok…mujhe bura nai laga…

Tarika smiles -Thanks Vida…u r so sweet…dn she move outside with Purvi…

Purvi dn Tarika came out of room while talking dn Purvi was unaware that Rajat is there too…nd sudden she look towards sofa…found Rajat there….

Purvi blushes - are Rajat…aap…aap kab aye…

Rajat get up nd looking ta Purvi - Hi kaisi ho tum…

Purvi - m fine….Tarika dn Vineet looking at each other nd smiling on their friends cute encounter…

Vineet - Purvi…Vidu theek hai…

Tarika smiles - haan Vineet Vida bilkul theek hai…dn Vineet look at Rajat…

Vineet - Sir…ek baar mil lu us se plz…

Rajat-Purvi smiles nd Rajat pats his back…nd signal him to go…

Vineet - thanks Sir…nd he move towards her room…nd outside all were talking about Vineet's caring towards Vida…

Rajat looking at Tarika - Vidu ko kitna time lagega theek hone mein…

Tarika - ek hafta to lagega Rajat…aur mujhe hairani ho rahi hai… tumhare dost hoke usme itna bachpna…bachhi hai wop bilkul…but bahut pyari hai…

Purvi smiles - haan wo bahut cute hai…aur dekho Vineet kaise pareshaan ho raha hai uske liye…

Rajat teasing - Vineet to pehle din se pareshaan hai Vida ke liye…uske to kya kehne…

Purvi - nai Rajat…uski pareshaani saaf dikh rahi thi uske chehre se…

Tarika - aur jab se aya tab se pooch raha tha Vida ke liye…

**Rajat POV** - chalo achha hai Vidu ko bhi achha lagega…Vidu ko mere aur Purvi ke rishte se bahut takleef hui...main janta hu ke usne accept kar liya hai…lekin phir bhi…nd he took sigh…I know Vineet bahut khyaal rakhega uska…aur jo pyar main nai de paya use wo Vineet use dega...mujhse bhi kahin zyada.

**In room** -

Vida was sitting cuddling pillow sitting on bed looking very sad…

Vineet knock at door…on seeing him she immediately wipe her tears….

Vida - Vineet…tum abhi yehi ho…jhuthe...cheater…tumne mujhe cheat kiya aaj…nd she through pillow on him…Vineet catch the pillow nd move towards her…nd look at her top which was little wet due to dressing….

Vineet smiles nd sit in front of her on chair holding his ears - m sorry… aur mujhe upar se order the tumhe na batanae ka…nd he look in Vida's eyes…kya ye wahi Vida hai jo abhi thori der pehle bachhon ki tarah ro rahi thi…chilla rahi thi…nd Vida become sad again nd turn her face downward…Vineet to move his face down nd look into her eyes again…ab phir se change ho gya mood…kya tumhe split personality disorder hai…pal mein rona, pal mein hassi aur gussa aur pal mein phir udaas…tears roll from her eyes…

Vineet's eyes become wet too - hey Vidu…kua hua…he hesitatently place his hand on her cheek…

Vida look at him nd she feels different kind of concern dn care in him… she hugs him tightly…but immediately left him as she feels pain on her dressing….

Vineet was shocked on her sudden changed behaviour but feels very happy that she is attracted towards him…

Vineet - o...m sorry sorry….tum theek ho…

Vida in pain signal with hand nd than nodded her head in yes - yes...m … m fine…nd Vineet rub his hand on her head…

Vida feels very nice nd warmth on his touch…nd look at him - Thanks Vineet…

Vineet smiles - no thanks nd sorry on friendship…ok

Vida - ok…dn at same time Purvi came inside by knocking on the door…

Purvi - Vineet…Tarika intezaarha kar rahi hai…chod aao unhe…

Vineet get up - aya abhi…nd he look at Vida's face who was smiling in pain…Vidu….main chalta hu…tum khyaal rakhna apna…bye…Take care.

Vida - bye…nd Vineet smiles looking at him…dn he left the room…

**In living room** -

Tarika left with Vineet….

Rajat looking at Purvi - Vidu theek hai abhi…

Purvi - better…kal jitna to nai dari….Tarika ne sambhaal liya…mujhe to laga tha ke ye hospital ke jaise chilayegi phir se…

Rajat looking at her - tum bhi uski bahut achhi dost ban gyi ho…nai to wo itni jaldi kisi se mix-up nai hoti…mere siva use koi handle nai kar sakta tha…lekin tum…

Purvi interrupts - I know…jab maine use kaha ke agar tumne co-operate nai kiya to main Rajat ko bula loongi to wo dar gyi…aise dara kar rakhte ho aap apne doston ko…

Rajat - rakhna padta hai Purvi….nai to koi sunega nai apki…

Purvi smiles a bit nd turn her face downward…Rajat place his hand on her cheek nd look into her eyes - relax Purvi g apko darne ki koi zaroorat nai hai…aapko nai darauga main…she smiles nd he hugs her…she hug him too…

**In room** -

Vida looking at wall nd thinking about Vineet…how he came dn she saw tears in his eyes too…

**Vida POV** - ye kya ho gya mujhe…aaj Vineet mujhe itna apna kyu laga…uske aankhon mein maine apne liye pyar dekha…kitna apna sa laga wo…mujhe uski aankhon mein wo pyar dikha jise main Rajat ki aankhon mein apne liye dekhne ko taras rahi thi…aaj pehli baar mujhe Rajat ko khone ka itna gham nai ho raha…aur shayad iski wajah Vineet ke dil mein mere liye pyar hona hai…kahin mujhe Vineet se…nd she stops…nai nai main…main Rajat ke siva…lekin Rajat to Purvi se…abb… ye dhokha hoga Purvi ke saath…nd tear roll from her eye…

**Author's note** -

Plz review if u likes it dn Thanks for reading…


	12. Chapter 12

Rajat went from their without met Vida….nd she was feeling very bad for this…though Purvi told him to met her but he didn't saw her nd left her house…

**In room** -

Vida sitting in room alone thinking….Purvi enters nd look at sad Vida… Purvi place her hand on her shoulder…she immediately reacted trying to show she is happy…

**Vida **- are Purvi…ho gyi aap free…

**Purvi** smiles - haan Vidu...ho gyi free…kaisa feel kar rahi ho tum…dard to nai ho raha abhi…

**Vida in confident tone **- nai…nai ho raha...m ok…

**Purvi** - achha hai…aur tum apni ye medicine kha lo…dn she give her medicine with water…looking sad…

**Purvi** - Vidu kya soch rahi ho…she speaks fixing her hairs behind her ears…

**Vida** - sab chale gye?

**Purvi** - haan chale gaye…she speaks looking into her eyes…

Vida lie on bed closes her eyes nd turn her face to other side…

Purvi sitting beside her place her hand on her her…looking at her…

**Purvi POV** - Shayad Vidu Rajat ke liye poochna chahti hai…lekin agar ise pata chala ke wo ise bina mile hi chala gya to kitna bura lagega…dn she took a sigh - ye Rajat bhi na…maine kaha tha Vidu se mil lo…lekin nai unhe to lagta hai ke Vida mere paas hai to koi tension nai bas sab kuch mujh par chod diya…lekin wo kyu nai samjhte ke jo sukoon Vida ko Rajat ko dekhkar milega wo mujhe dekhkar use nai mil sakta…bhale hi main iska bahut khyaal rakh rahi hu, bahut pyar karti hu…lekin Rajat…bachpan se usi ke saath badi hui hai…apna samjhti hai…Rajat ke saath ise apnepan ka ehsaas hota hai…lekin Rajat nd took sigh again…

Oh Vidu….kyu tum apna dard chupati hu mujhse…kyu nai kehti kabhi kya hai tumhare dil mein…ek baar keh kar dekhu Vidu…ek baar mujhe apna samjh kar dekho bachha…dn she rub her hand in her hairs…

**Purvi** - Vidu….tumhe neend a rahi hai?

**Vida** - haan mujhe sona hai….nd she closes her eyes tightly…

Purvi smiles - Rajat nai aya is liye bura lag raha hai tumhe…

Vida in anger - mujhe bura kyu lagega…agar use meri parwah nai to main kyu karu…aise hote hain dost…us se to Vineet achha hai…mere liye kitna pareshaan tha…aur Rajat…ek baar poocha bhi nai, jab se main yaha ayi hu milne bhi nai aya…wo to pehle se hi chahta tha ke main us se door rahu…ab to wo bahut khush hoga…

**Purvi **interrupts - nai Vidu aisi baat nai hai…wo aye the…nd she stop, regret what she speak…

**Vida **- kya Rajat aya tha aur mujhse mila bhi nai….nd tears start to run from her eyes….but she wipes before Purvi see them…nd she speaks in anger tone…main abhi ja rahi hu wapis….mujhe nai rehna yahan…nd she get up…remove blanket with jerk nd move towards almirah, remove her clothes…

**Purvi** was looking at her shocked nd than move towards her dn hold her from arms - Vidu…baat suno Vidu…ye kya bachpna hai…

**Vidu** in anger nd teary voice - mujhe nai rehna yahan…..nai rehna…nd she throw her pillow on floor, glass dn her medicines on floor…put her hand on her face nd start crying like kid…

**Purvi **really feel bad for her nd somehow make her sit on bed - shhhh Vidu…rona band karo…achhe bachhe rote nai…chup karo…wipe her tears dn than hug her nd rub her hand on her back to calm down her…koi baat nai kal hum dono khabar lenge Rajat ki…ok rona nai plz…nd than she settled after few minutes…Purvi give her water to drink…

**Vida** sobbing - thanks…

**Purvi **- Thanks kis liye…

**Vida** - aaj ke pehle kabhi kisi ne mujhe aise chup nai karwaya…nd she was about to cry again…but Purvi stops her…

**Purvi **- ye kya Vidu…phir shuru…ab main tumhe marugi agar royi to…main to tumhe bahut strong samjhti thi aur tum to bilkul rondu nikli…

**Vida **now feeling embarrassing - nai roti ab…aur main pehle bhi royi nai thi ok…main rondu nai hu….mujhe gussa a raha tha…jab mujhe gussa ata hai tabhi roti hu main…waise kyu rougi main?

**Purvi **laughs on her unpredictable nature nd pat her cheek - ye Vidu bhi na…bahut strong samjhti hai apne aap ko…par hai bilkul bachhi aur rondu…dn after that they did some stupid talk nd than they went for sleep…

**Next morning** -

Purvi left for bureau…after breakfast made by Vidu…nd she instructs her to take her medicine on time…

**In bureau** -

They all work on a case…but Vineet was roaming around Purvi…nd Purvi was noticing this since she came…

**Purvi** teasingly - Vineet…kya hua…tumhare kaam mein man nai lag raha…kab se dekh rahi hu kisi ke khyaalon mein khoye huae lag rahe ho?

**Vineet** look at Rajat but speaks finally - Vidu kaisi hai Purvi…I mean uski tabiyat kaisi hai…

**Purvi** looking at Rajat- abhi she is better…aur mujhe achha laga kisi ko to uski itni fikar hai…on hear this Rajat was about to come towards here but at same time Abhi moves there nd stop near Purvi - are Purvi…Vidu kaisi hai…Tarika bol rahi thi kaafi takleef hui use…bahut mushkil se sambhaala tum logon ne use…aur kaha ke kaafi achhhe se khyaal rakh rahi ho tum uska…

**Purvi** - thanks Sir…aur wo ab theek hai…medicine le rahi hai jaldi theek ho jayegi…

**Abhi** - chalo achha hai…hamare mehmaan hai…use koi takleef na ho to behtar hai…aur Tarika ne bataya uske bare mein mujhe…bahut bura laga jaankar…

**Purvi** - g Sir….lekin phir bhi bahut bahadur ladki hai Sir…itne saalon se khud ko support kar rahi hai…m proud of her…

**Abhi** - haan ye to hai…ladkiyon ko apne aap par bharosa rakh kar age badhna chahye….raaste mein mushkile to ati hi hai…lekin aadmi apni manzil par mushkilo se ladkar hi pahunchta hai…main bhi miluga tumhare dost se…

**Purvi** - zarur Sir…dn than Abhi move towards Vineet nd place his hand on his shoulder…Vineet shocked on this…

**Abhi** - kyu yaar Vineet…Tarika bol rahi thi ke kal takleef usko ho rahi thi aur dard tumhe…

**Vineet** - nai…nai Sir wo to…

**Abhi** - are wo to wo to kya…bol de use ke tu pyar karta hai use…jo hoga dekha jayega…

**Vineet** really feel happy on his senior's suggestion - g Sir…jaldi bol doonga Sir…nd than Abhi move towards ACP's cabin when he call him…

**Rajat **goes close to Purvi feeling embarrassing…nd Vineet get disappear on seeing him there - mujhe to aisa lag raha hai ke Vidu meri nai tumhare bachpan ki dost hai….sab tumse hi pooch rahe hai uske bare mein…

**Purvi **teasingly - oh to apko yaad a gya ke wo apki dost hai….

**Rajat **- ye kya keh rahi ho tum Purvi…mujhe kaise yaad nai hoga ke wo meri dost hai…

**Purvi** - Rajat teen din se hai wo mere ghar mein aur aapne usko phone tak nai kiya…pata hai kal kya haalat this uski…kitni mushkil se sambhaal maine use…raat ke 11 baje wo ghar se jaan chah rahi thi…kitne gusse mein thi…

**Rajat **smiles - jaanta hua main uske gusse ko…bachpan se dekha hai use…dn than he stops for while…tumhe kya lagta hai ke main nai samjhta uski takleef ko…uski cheekhen sun kar kal mujhe bhi dard hop raha tha lekin mujhse zyada pareshaan to wo Vineet ho raha tha…aur agar uske saamne main dukhi hota to wo to rone hi lag jata…is liye kuch nai bola aur baad mein mujhe jana pada use mile bina…main bhi to milna chahta tha…nd than he stops …

**Purvi **- m…m sorry Rajat…shayad apko bura laga…nd she turn her eyes downward…

**Rajat **- no…its ok…tum bhi theek ho apni jagah…aaj milta hu us se…pata hai bahut naraaz hogi…khoob sunayegi…lekin don't worry….dn than he left from there…nd Purvi looking at him in confusion…as she still don't understand their friendship nd feel herself seprate from them…

**Author's note** -

Guys next chapter will be long nd LAST for sure…so one more chapter to tolerate…dn thanks for reading this…


	13. Chapter 13

**Purvi's house** -

Purvi reach at home nd saw Vidu was sleeping on Sofa…with book on her face…nd TV was on…Purvi look at her nd smiles nd move towards her - ye Vidu bhi…aise hi so gyi padhte padhte…dn she hold the book form his hand lightly…nd two pictures fall from that…she hold that picture nd saw that…Ye shayad iske maa aur didi hogi…dn she look at Vidu...nd than hold other picture dn bit surprised to see that…it was of Rajat…Purvi hold that picture nd than look at him…dn again look at Vidu nd tears came in her eyes dn she wipes immediately…put those pictures back nd close the book nd place that on table…look at time, it was Quarter to eight…so she went to her room dn came back after 20 minutes after change dn starts her cooking…with all this shor….Vida wake up…

Vidu looking at Purvi - are a gyi aap…

Purvi smiles - uth gyi tum…kuch khaya nai hoga tumne….bhook lagi hai…she speaks looking at her but Vidu's eyes were looking for something else…nd Purvi understand what she was looking for so she speaks -Vidu…jise tum dhoond rahi ho wo nai ayega aaj…sorry bola hai usne phir se…

Vida's face become sad - kise dhoond rahi hu main…aur kisne sorry bola hai…

Purvi - Vidu bano mat haan….mujhe pata hai tum Rajat se milna chahti ho…to isme problem kya hai…dost hai wo tumhare…isme chupane wali kya baat hai…

Vida in anger - lekin wo aaj bhi nai aya na…to kahe ka dost…

Purvi - ummmm ye to hai…kaisa dost hai wo…Vidu se milne bhi nai aya…Very bad she peaks making faces…bad boy…khadoos hia wo ek number ka…ab to mujhe bhi shak hone laga hai uspar….tumhara achha friend nai ban saka wo to mera to koi chance hi nai hai…very bad Rajat…nd she nodded her head in disappointment….

Vida interrupts - nai waise aisa nai hai wo…koi zaroori kaam hoga tabhi nai aya wo….bura nai hai wo…she speaks defending Rajat nd Purvi knew very well that's she can't hear bad for Rajat from her…so she is enjoying Vidu's talk for Rajat…

Purvi makes magi nd put it in bowl nd move towards Vida - ye lo Vidu… khana ban ne mein thora time lagega tab tak tum ye khao…dhyaan se pakdna bahut garm hai…

Vida holding bowl in hurry- Thanks Purvi…

Purvi - dhyaan se Vidu…

Vida smiles - tum bahut achhi ho…

Purvi smiles too - thanks Vidu…tum bhi bahut pyari ho….she pat her cheek nd again move towards kitchen…

Vida looking at kitchen - tum itna khana kyu bana rahi ho…koi a raha hai kya…nd at same time door bell rings…

Vida got scared on thinking of Dr. Tarika nd she place that bowl on table…

Purvi looking at her -Vidu dekho plz kaun hai…

Vida - k….kaun ho sakta hai is waqt…

Purvi laughs - are Vidu daro mat…kholo darwaza…c'mon…gud girl…

Vidu get up nd move towards door…her heartbeat become faster…she opens the door nd surprised to see - Rajatttttt…dn she hugs him tightly… but immediately left…a…ouchhh Rajat…

Rajat moving behind realizing she hurt - oh…m sorry so sorry Vidu… tum theek ho…

Vida showing anger - kya Sorry Rajat…tum aaj a rahe ho…itne din tak yaad nai ayi meri…tumne kya socha ke Purvi ke saath hu to tumhare responsibility khatam…ab tumhe koi tension nahin hai…tum to chahte the na ke main tumhare peecha chod du…chod diya peecha…ab jao…azaad ho tum…bhool jana koi Vidu this kabhi tumhare dost…

Rajat was just listening to her quietly nd he look towards Purvi who was too looking at her nd they signal to each other on her kiddishness nd smiles…

Vida - has kya rahe ho Rajat…tumhe main pagal dikhti hu….idher maine itni pareshaan hu….chilla rahi hu aur tum has rahe ho…

Rajat thinking - are baap re…ye Vidu to aaj meri jaan leke chodegi…nd he nodded his head in no…

Vida narrowing her eyes looking at him carefully - kya nai nai…kise nai bol rahe ho…mujhe…nd sudden her eyes stuck on his hands - ye tumhare haath mein kya hai…kya chupa ke rakha hai…nd she hold his hand nd saw a packed gift…she hold that gift from him – ye mere liye…Rajat smiles….she says - Welcome…ander aao…

Rajat - wah kya tarika hai welcome karne ka…nd he pats her cheek nd enter inside…say hi to Purvi…Purvi greet him with smile….nd he sat on sofa…

Vidu looking at Purvi- Purvi…tum theek keh rahi thi…Rajat sach mein bahut bura hai… ek number ka khadoos hai….nd on hear this both Rajat nd Purvi shocked… Purvi's eyes remain wide open…nd on think something she closed her eyes tightly - _Vidu ye kya bol rahi ho_…nd Rajat look at Purvi in embarrassment nd thinks - _wah kya izzat bana rahi ho meri…kya tareefen ho rahi hain…_

Purvi bit scared nd move her lips in sorry…looking at Rajat…

Rajat nodded his head in No…

Vida was about to say something in same manner - Rajat tum…

Rajat move towards Vida - Vidu…abhi chup…bahut ho gyi shikaytein… aur jo bhi hua uske liye sorry bola na maine…

Vida - lekin Raja…

Rajat strictly - Vidu stop…nd she scared nd look at Purvi…Purvi too get surprised on his behaviour…thinking Rajat is getting angry…so she speaks nothing…nd give him soft drink…

Vidu sat there making sad face…

Purvi look at sad Vida nd thinks - ye Rajat ko pata nai kya maza ata hai darane mein…achha bhala mood tha uska…chup kara diya use…waise ho tum khadoos hi Rajat…no doubt….

Rajat look at her - abb muh kyu fula liya…aisa maine kya keh diya…

Vidu in low tone - kuch nai…

Rajat - apna gift khol kar nai dekhogi kya hai…

Vida smiles and look at sorry greeting - awww Rajat….kar diya maaaf… nd then unwrap the gift….there was two cute little teddy hugging each other written * Best Friends forever* …OMG…Thanks Rajat…thanks a lot…kitne pyare hai ye…dn she kissed them… Rajat nd Purvi smiles on see her happy…dn than look at Rajat…. nd speaks - Rajat…tum…. tum Purvi se baat karlo...uski help karo kitchen mein…nd she turn on the TV in high volume…

Rajat surprise on her behaviour nd than look at time nd than move towards kitchen - Purvi…tum theek ho…

Purvi - haan Rajat….m fine…nd she stops…aapne Vidu ko daant kar chup kyu karwaya….itne din se intezaar kar rahi thi…aur aap aaj aye to use bolne nai diya…

Rajat - wo thora zyada bol rahi thi…Purvi surprise on his answer…he continues - khair chodo…ho gya ready tumhare dinner…

Purvi - haan…ready ho gya…bas pulao reh gya…abhi ban jayega thori der mein…dn they did some talk…

Door bell rings after sometime…

Purvi look at door - lagta hai wo a gaye…

Rajat - haan….dekhta hu main …..dn he move towards door by ordering Vidu to lowers TV volume…nd Vidu lowers the volume by saying-Khadoos….

Rajat opens the door…dn welcome them…

Rajat - aiye Sir…dn they enters inside…

Vidu scared to see her there…nd she get up…

Girl - Vidu…kaisi ho baby…..nd she move towards Vidu…

Vidu scared - phir yaha...nd she look at Purvi…

Purvi move towards them - welcome Tarika aur Abhi Sir…

Rajat - baithye Sir…nd

Abhi look at Vidu nd than towards Rajat – to Rajat ye ha tumhari special guest…

Rajat - haan Sir…dn he hold Vidu from her arm - Vidu….ye hai hamare Senior Officer Inspector Abhijeet….aur Sir…ye hai Vidu…I mean Vida…meri bachpan ki dost…

Abhi - hi Vidu….kaisi ho….

Vida smiles - main theek hu Sir…maine bahut suna hai apke bare mein…

Tarika look at Abhi nd give him proud look….nd Abhi smiles - Thanks… maine bhi bahut suna hai apke bare mein…socha mil lu apse…nd tha Vidu's eyes unintentionally move towards Tarika…

Tarika - maine kuch nai bataya Vidu…relax…nd all smiles…

Purvi - Tarika u look Gorgeous in saree….

Abhi - haan main bhi yehi kehta hu is se hamesha….dn she blushes…nd again all laughs…

Vidu - aww how sweet….aap dono kitne pyare lag rahe ho…

Tarika - Thanks Vida….

Rajat - Vidu….Tarika se to tum mil hi chuki ho…lekin aaj main dobara milwata hu - inse milo…ye hai meri behan Dr. Tarika…

Tarika nd Abhi smiles on this…

Vidu - oh mujhe nai pata tha ke Rajat ne apko apni behen banaya hai…nd she speaks slowly - kal ke liye sorry…

Tarika goes close to her - relax Vidu…its ok…

Vida slowly in happy tone - oh it means aaj aap kuch nai karoge…

Thanks…

Tarika - Vidu…mujhe apne bhai se poochna padega…

Vida - plz nai…rehne do…dn she moves from there…

Rajat nd Abhi busy in their discussion…nd Tarika moves in kitchen with Purvi…where Vida was doing time pass with cutlery…to avoid everyone's gaze…but on seeing Tarika again in kitchen she was about to move dn at same time Tarika starts…

Tarika teasing but looking at Purvi - are Purvi…Vineet ko bhi hona chahye tha na yahan par….kitna achha hota agar wo bhi hota to…

Nd she stops there…

Purvi - Vidu…tum room mein ja rahi ho…

Vida - nai wo….main to bas…fridge…fridge se paani lene lagi thi….dn she opens the fridge nd bring out the bottle nd Purvi nd Tarika look at each other nd smiles…nd than she goes outside…

Tarika - are kaise sharmai Vineet ke naam par…

Purvi - haan lagta hai ise Vineet achha lagna laga hai abb…

Tarika - wo aaj pata chal jayega…a raha hai Vineet thori der mein…

Purvi - kya…wo ayega…

Tarika - haan hamare Love guru Abhijeet baba ne lesson diye the aaj use…exam dene to ana hi padega na….

Purvi - wah phir to maza ayega…nd at same time door bell rings again…

Tarika - lagta hai wahi hoga…nd Rajat opens the door…

Rajat - tum…is waqt…

Vineet entering inside - hello Sir…mujhe Abhijeet Sir ne bulaya…Hi Sir…nd he move towards Abhijeet….

Rajat looking at him nd he closes the door…dn smiles on Vineet's changing behaviour in presence or shadow of Abhijeet dn speaks - _**badle badle se mere hazoor nazar ate hai…**_

**Author's note** -

So guys….this was again NOT the END of this story (Jasmine, SD nd Kirti and all those who don't want this story to end soon, khush ho jao) nd all my readers review this chapter too….Love u.


	14. Chapter 14

Vineet enters inside dn his eyes were looking for Vida…

Abhi - are Vineet aao mere sher…kaise ho…

Vineet - main theek hu Sir…aap kaise hai…

Abhi - bilkul theek hu tumhare saamne hu…dn he signal him towards Vidu…

Vineet blushes in front of Abhi - kya Sir…aap bhi…nd he turn his face downward…

Vidu too was looking at him chori chori….dn a smile came on her face…

Everyone notice this nd all were smiling on them…

Tarika - are Vidu…Vineet aya hai …tumhe dhooond raha hai…mil lo us se…

Vida carelessly - wo mujhe kyu dhoondega…

Purvi - haan ye bhi hai wo kyu dhoondega...dn she smiles on seeing Vidu sad on this - ye Vidu bhi na…nd at same time…

Vineet get up nd move towards Purvi nd Tarika - hello Dr. Tarika…kaise hai aap…

Tarika - main bilkul theek hu Vineet…

Vineet signal towards Vida - aur aapki patient kaisi hain?

Tarika - abhi tak to theek hai…baaki thori der baad pata chalega…

Vineet look at Vida nd become sad - hope baad mein bhi theek hi ho…A care dn concern for Vidu was clearly seen in his voice nd he was looking serious for her…

Purvi hold Vida's hand who was pretending to read Recipe book -Vidu… yahan aao…Vineet se to mil lo…kitna pareshaan hai tumhare liye…

Vida look at him - Vineet…Thanks…

Vineet smiles nd didn't say anything…

Tarika - Purvi….mujhe lagta hai hame yahan se chalna chahye…

Vida - nai its ok….aap kyu jarahe hain…hame kaun si baat karni hai…

Vineet look at her - haan…hame koi baat nai karni…aap kariye baatein… main baith ta hu Sir ke paas…nd he move towards Abhi nd Rajat…dn Vidu goes to her room….

Tarika - dono baat bhi karna chahte hai lekin nai kar rahe…Vineet ko dekh kar to lag raha tha ke ye kuch bolna chahta hai lekin phir chup chaap baith gya…

Purvi - dekhte hain kya hota hai…dn she looks at Tarika Bhook lagi hui hai tumhe…khana lagaye….

Tarika teasing - bhook mujhe nai shayad mere bhai ko lagi hui hai Bhabhi G...mera to bas bahana hai…

Purvi blushes nd she really likes Tarika called her bhabhi - Tarika aisi koi baat nai hai ok…

Tarika - achha chodo chodo…khana lagate hain nd they place food on table…

Rajat - Sir agar Daya Sir bhi a jaate to bahut achha lagta…

Abhi - haan lekin use jana pada…kal tak a jayega wapis…aur achha hua main aaj yahan a gya…bahut miss kar raha tha use…

Rajat laughs - apki dosti bhi samajh se bahaar hai Sir…lekin jo bhi hai hum sab ko bahut achhi lagti hai…

Vineet - haan Sir…aap jaise dost milte kahan hai aaj kal…aap ek doosre ka itna khyaal rakhte hain…nd he looks at Rajat - kaash mera bhi koi itna achha dost hota…nd he took sigh…

Rajat place his hand on his shoulder - tu pareshaan kyu hota hai main hua na…

Abhi raise eyebrow- oh teri…kya baat hai Rajat…nd he look at Vineet - le Vineet…beta ho gyi teri ichha poori…

Vineet surprise on Rajat's behaviour but he got nervous nd scared a bit looking at Rajat - Sir…aap…

Abhi looking at Vineet nd understand whats going in his mind - Vineet…

Rajat smiles - relax Vineet….main itna bhi bura nai hu…

Vineet don't understand what he would say - Sir…Thanks you Sir…

Abhi says Thanks to Rajat with eyes nd feel happy for both of them…

Tarika - agar aap logon ki baatein khatam ho gyi go to khana khaye…

Abhi - haan haan kyu nai…bahut bhook lag rahi hai…nd after that they had their dinner…nd they enjoy…

Abhi looking at Tarika - tumhare kaam ho gya Tarika

Tarika - nai Abhi…abhi bas paanch minute lagenge…dn she looks at Vida who was scared to think about that again nd look at Purvi nd her eyes filled with tears - mujhe neend a rahi hai…nd he move towards her room…

Abhi - Tarika…nd he signals her to go…

Rajat - Tarika…main bhi chalta hu tumhare saath….dn they move to her room…dn Vineet's condition was more worse than Vidu…he was worried about her…nd he signals Purvi…as eh now Purvi tackles her sweetly…

Purvi - Rajat main chalu…

Rajat - nai Purvi…tum yehi ruko….dn eh move towards Vidu's room…

Abhi place his hand on Vineet's shoulder - Vineet relax…Tairka sambhaal legi…

Vineet - lekin Rajat Sir…

Purvi - Vineet relax…nd Abhi pat his shoulder….

**In Vida's room** -

Vida was sitting on bed corner…scared like hell…

Rajat - Vidu…he speaks knocking the door…

Vida look at them nd get up… her hands were shivering - Rajat…dn than look at Tarika…

Rajat - Tarika…karo tum dressing…Vidu chalo baitho araam se…

Vida give Tarika a requesting look…dn she sat on bed…

Tarika open her bag nd put on gloves…

Vidu's tears start to run but remain quite due to Rajat…Tarika goes close to her dn remove her dressing pad…Rajat turn his face to other side…

Vida shivering due to fear and pain speak slowly - Tarika plz…dn she hold her hand tightly…

Rajat in strict tone - Vidu…Tarika late ho rahi hai...karne do…

Vida - mujhe nai karni plzzz Rajat…

Rajat - Vidu chup chaap baitho...

Tarika - Rajat aram se…main…main karti hu…nd she look at Vida speak softly -Vidu kuch nai hoga bachha…plz daro mat…dn she signal Rajat -Rajat plz tum bahar jaooo…tumse ye zyada dar rahi hai…

Rajat shocked - mujhse…maine kya kaha…dn than he looks at Vidu - Vidu…tumhari awaaz bahar nai ani chahye…nd goes outside…

Vida nodded her head in yes…

Tarika - Rajat plz….dn he goes outside…

Tarika looking at Vidu - Vidu…Rajat gya ab…chalo relax hoke baitho… brave girl…

Vida - nai main brave nai hu…

Tarika - nai Vidu…tum bahut brave ho…zid nai karte…chalo…

Dn their mind diverted on Vineet's voice…

Vineet - Vidu sach mein bahut brave hai…nd he look at her - hai na Vidu…

Vida rushed nd hug Vineet shivering like leaf dn she forget her pain -Vineet…

Vineet - shhh Vidu…relax…kya hua…he cupped her face in his hands… Tarika was looking them with smile on her face nd thinks - kamaal hai Rajat se zyada Vineet par bharosa hai Vidu ko…Rajat se kaise dar ke baithi thi aur Vineet…aisa tabhi hota hai jab insaan kisi mein pyar dhoondta hai aur uspar bharosa karta hai…aur shayad Vidu ko bharosa hai Vineet par...ke jo bhi ho Vineet uske saath hai hamesha…nd she speaks - Vineet…

Vineet look at her dn assured her with eyes nd than make Vidu sit on bed - Vidu…relax Vidu….dikhao kya hua hai…nd he fold her kurta nd look at her wound…

Vida was surprise nd feeling shy from him - nai vineeet...plz nai…

Vineet hold her hand - relax….are bas itna sa zakhm….is se dar rahi ho tum…

Vidu in teary voice - ye tumhe itna sa lagta hai…

Vineet - aur nai to kya…maine to socha tha ke pata nai kya ho gya jo Vidu itna chillati hai…

Vida - nai Vineet tum nai jaante…

Vineet - achha tumhe ise dekhkar dar lagta hai…simple...apni aankhen band karo….

Vidu - Vineet…

Vineet - Vidu maine kaha na aankhen band karo…nd she closes her eyes…Tarika nd Vineet smiles looking at each other nd Tarika say Thanks to him….

Vida thinks - kya ye sach mein itna dangerous nai hai jitna mujhe lagta hai…aur Vineet…mujhe dekh raha hai…lekin ab mujhe itna achha kyu feel ho raha hai Vineet ke ane se…mujhe apna apna sa kyu lag raha hai…

Tarika clean her wound nd again remove some dead skin…

Vidu cried - aahhhh…Vineet sitting beside her holding her hand…

Vineet pat her cheek - rona nai Vidu…bas ho gya…nd Tarika finish dressing in minutes as Vineet tackle her very well nd she was not crying as she did before…

Tarika smiles -Very gud Vidu…dekho tumhari dressing ho bhi gayi aur tum aise hi itna dar rahi thi…

Vidu opens her eyes nd a smile on her face - ho gyi…aaj mujhe itna dard bhi nai hua…

Tarika - wo tumhe is liye nai hua kyu ke tumhe takleef dard se nai dar se hoti thi…jab tumhare dar chala jayega to dard bhi nai hoga zyada…aur iske liye Vineet ne bahut help ki tumhari…tumhe ise thanks bolna chahye…

Vineet - are nai Dr. Tarika…

Vidu looking at Vineet - Thanks Vineet…

Vineet smiles nd get up - anytime Vidu…nd they were looking ta each other…

Tarika looking at them for few minutes - ahem ahem….

Both come in senses dn blushes…

Vineet - m…m sorry wo…

Tarika - are nai sorry to mujhe bolna chahye…tumhe khwaboon se bahar le ayi main…

Vineet - kya Dr. Tarika aap bhi…

Tarika - ok ok...tum dono baatein karo…main chalti hu abb…dn she place hand on Vidu's cheek - Vidu…apna khayal rakhna baby…

Vidu - thanks…aapne itna pain nai hone diya…

Tarika nd Vineet smiles again dn she came outside…

**In living room** -

Purvi was looking towards door…worried for Vida…but she relieved on seeing Tarika's smiling face - Tarika…ho gyi dressing…koi awaaz bhi nai ayi…

Tarika looking at Rajat showing bit anger - bhai sahab ne dhamki jo di thi Vidu ko ki awaaz bahar na aye…

Abhi and Purvi give shocked look to Rajat …

Purvi - Rajat…very bad…tum kaise dost ho…

Tarika - wo to achha hua Vineet a gya wahan…aur usne dressing ka pata hai nai chalne diya Vidu ko…

Abhi relieved from this…smiles nd look at Rajat's face….pain was clearly seen on his face nd he understand everything that why Rajat did this…

Abhi's POV - main jaanta hua Rajat …tum khud bure ban rahe ho taa ke Vineet aur Vidu kareeb a sake…dn he pat Rajat's shoulder nd Rajat feels warmth from him as he understand ke Abhijeet Sir understand very well why he did this…

Rajat looking at him -Thanks you Sir…

Abhi getting up - chale Tarika g…sade gyarah baj rahe hai…kal bureau bhi jana hai…

Tarika - haan chaliye Abhijeet…nd they left…

**In car** -

Tarika - Abhi...mujhe samjh nahi a raha ke Rajat aur Vidu ki kaise dosti hai…aaj room mein pata hai wo Vidu ko kaise dara raha tha…itni strictly baat kar raha tha…aur Vidu bechari dressing se zyada use Rajat se dar lag raha tha…lekin jaise hi Vineet aya…usne bahut achhe se Vidu ko handle kiya…aur Vidu bhi achha feel kar rahi thi Vineet ke wahan hone se…

Abhi smiles - yehi to Rajat chahta tha Tarika…Rajat bahar se sakht hai lekin ander se bilkul narm hai …Coconut ki tarah…is liye wo chahta tha ke Vineet aur Vidu kareeb a jaye…jaise tumne bataya tha ke Vidu Rajat ko pasand karti hai…lekin Rajat Purvi se pyar karta hai…is se Vidu ko takleef ho rahi hai…aur Rajat khud ko guilty feel karta hai is baat ke liye...is liye ye uski koshish thi dono ko kareeb lane ki…

Tarika - kya sach mein aisa hai Abhi…OMG…aur main Rajat ke liye kitna bura soch rahi thi…u know Abhi…mujhe bahut gussa a raha tha Rajat ke behaviour par…but ab…ab mujhe lagta hai ke Rajat waki hi bahut achha dost hai…

Abhi place his hand on her shoulder - aur hum…..hum achhe dost nahin hai aapke…dn he tries to kiss on her cheek but Tarika stop him nd told him to drive carefully…dn Abhi make angry face dn sit like obeyed kid…

Tarika smiles nd blushes - Abhi tumhe to koi mauka chahye kareeb ane ka bas…

Abhi in anger - lekin mauka deti kahan ho tum…

Tarika - awww mil jayega mauka bhi milegi…sabr ka fal meetha hota hai beta…

Abhi - tab tak bhale mere daant hi na rahe fal khane ke liye…

Tarika holding her laugh - kya Abhi…plzzz….nd he drop her at her home nd than move towards his home…

**In purvi's house** -

Purvi - Rajat…aapne jaan boojh kar Vidu par sakhti dikha rahe hain aaj kal …kyu ke aap nai chahte ke….

Rajat interrupts - haan… main nai chahta ke uske dil mein mere liye pyar ho...aur jitna bhi hai wo bhi nikal jaye…aur mujhe lagta hai ke main uske layak nahin hu…Vineet bahut pyar karta hai us se…aur main jaanta hua ke wo use bahut khush rakhega aur wo pyar dega jiski wo hakdaar hai…

Purvi - Rajat wakai hi aapko samjh pana bahut mushkil hai….apke dil mein sab ke liye itna pyar hai lekin dikhane se kyu darte hain aap…

Rajat - kyu ke main…main sab ko khone se darta hu…

Purvi narrowed her eyes - matlab….

Rajat changes topic - matlab kuch nai Purvi…nd he pat her cheek…nd he look at time…barah baj rahe hai n aur ye Vineet ki baatein khatam nahin ho rahi…

**In Vidu's room** -

Vida - Vineet…thanks again…

Vineet - Vidu….plz baar baar thanks mat kaho…

Vida bit sad tone - nai Vineet…tum nai jaante tumne mere liye kya kiya hai aaj…is liye mujhe mat roko…

Vineet - oh chill Vidu…plz tum kab se senti senti hone lagi… he get up from her side…abhi chalta hu…tum araam karo….Gud night….

Vida smiles - Gud night Vineet…nd Vineet came out of her room…

**In living room** -

Rajat nd Purvi were smiling looking at him…dn he feels embarrass…

Vineet - aap…aap mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe hain…

Purvi - kuch nai Vineet…aise hi…ho gyi baat tumhari Vidu se…

Vineet - ho gyi…main…main chalta hu…

Rajat stops him - ruko Vineet…

Vineet thinking - are baap re….Sir pakka mere kaan khenchenge… kahenge kya kar raha tha Vidu ke paas itni der baitha raha…nd he move towards Rajat nd speaks hesitatently - m…m sorry Sir…wo..

Rajat place his hand on his arm - Vineet thanks…Tarika bata rahi thi ke tumne achhe se tackle kiya Vidu ko….uska dar bhi kuch kam ho gya…

Vineet - g…g Sir…bachhon ki tarah dar rahi thi…

Rajat - bachhi hai to bachhon ki tarah hi daregi na…hame to adaat hai ro aisa sab dekhne ki…lekin kuch log zyada sensitive hote hain…aur Vidu unhi sensitive logon mein se ek hai…

Vineet relieved a bit - haan Sir…aap theek keh rahe hain…nd he look at time - Sir...main chalta hua Abhi…

Rajat - are ruko….main chod deta hu tumhe…main bhi ghar ja raha hu abhi…chalo ikethe chalte hain…baaki baatein gaadi mein karte hai n…

Vineet scared again - baaki baatein?...dn they left from there…

Purvi move towards Vidu's room after finishing kitchen work…

**Author's note** -

So guys….did u like this chapter…is yes than post reviews nd Thanks for reading…


	15. Chapter 15

**In car** -

**Rajat** was going to drop Vineet at his home…dn Vineet was looking scared from Rajat…

**Vineet** thinking - _Rajat Sir kuch bol kyu nahin rahe…pata nahin kya soch rahe hain…Bhagwaan aaj bachha lena mujhe plz…jaldi se mera ghar aye aur main utrru…_

**Rajat** thinking - _Vineet se baat shuru karu…lekin ye to bada nervous lag raha hai…pata nahin kya soch raha hai…zarur Vidu ke liye soch raha hoga…aur waise bhi jab aya tha to bada sher ban raha tha…Abhijeet Sir ka kuch zyada hi asar ho raha hai is par…lekin beta waisi himmat bhi to leke aa….wo to jahan dekho Tarika Tarika karna shuru kar dete hain… aur ye…ye bhai saab ki mere saamne himmat hi nahin ho rahi Vidu ka naam lene ki aaj…lagta hai mujhe hi shuruat karni padega…nd he look at him nd clear his throat nd speak-_

**Rajat** - Kya soch rahe ho Vineet…

**Vineet** came out of thoughts - haan Sir…k...kuch nahin…

**Rajat** - kuch to hai Vineet…batao kya soch rahe the…

**Vineet** hesitating - Sir wo…wo…dn he look at his face nd than stop - kuch nahin Sir…

**Rajat** - achha batao Vidu ke liye kya feelings hain tumhare…

**Vineet** shocked on hear this nd think - _ye Si...Sir ko kya ho gya achanak…itne pyar se pooch rahe hain…kahin ye wo pyar to nahin jo bakra halaal karne se pehle kasai bakre ko karta hai….nd he closes his eyes tightly nd shake his head - nahin nahin….main itna bura bhi nahin hu ke mere sash ye aisa kuch karenge…relax Vineet relax…_

**Vineet** clear his throat nd speaks - Sii…Sir…wo achhi… achhi ladki hai…Sir…

**Rajat** smiles - Pyar karte ho us se…shaaadi karoge….

**Vineet** was about to faint nd his eyes wide open - haan Sir…mera matlab hai nahin Sir…

**Rajat** showing anger - ye kya haan nahin… haan nahin laga rakha hai…ek cheez bolo…

**Vineet** - haan Sir…karta hu…bahut…nd he look at Rajat's face - Sir…

gaadi rokiye Sir…main chala jauga…

**Rajat** stop the car on side nd speaks in challenging tone - chal utar ke dikha…pyar karke abb bhaagna chahte ho…

**Vineet** - sorry Sir wo…main…main bhaag nahin raha Sir…wo bas…

**Rajat** in soft tone - relax Vineet…m joking…I understand how it feels to share this thing in front of ur senior…esp. jab wo ladki walon ki taraf se ho…lekin don't worry tum mujhe apna dost samjhkar baat share knar sakte ho…tumhe zyada sochne ki zaroorat nahin hai iske liye….

**Vineet** smiles a bit - Sir…aap…I mean…

**Rajat** - Vineet…Vidu bahut lucky hai jo use tum jaisa humsafar mil raha hai…tum jaisa sachha pyar karne wala mil raha hai…aur main jaanta hu ke wo bhi khush hogi is rishte se…

**Vineet** bit sad - pata nahin Sir…khush hogi ya nahin…

**Rajat** - tumhara dil kya kehta hai…

**Vineet** thinking - dil kehta hai ke…wo maan jayegi…dn he blushed…nd he turn his face downward…

**Rajat** smiles nd place his hand on his shoulder - all the best Vineet…. mera aashirwaad tumhare saath hai….

**Vineet** feeling relax - Thanks you Sir…aap nahin jaante aapne aaj kya kiya hai mere liye…mujhe…mujhe sach mein bahut achha lag raha hai ke maine aapse apne dil ki baat kahi…aap bahut achhe hai Sir…

**Rajat** pulled his hand back - chal beta itna khush mat ho…pehle use purpose to kar…aur ek baat hamesha yaad rakhna…agar uski aankh mein ek bhi aanso aya na to mujhse bura koi nahin hoga…

**Vineet** smiles - nahin ane doonga Sir …kabhi nahin…bahut ro liya Vidu ne…lekin abb nahin royegi wo…I promise Sir…

**Rajat** soft tone - gud….yehi sun na chahta tha main…nd he starts the car…nd than look at him…waise kab leja rahe ho use purpose…

**Vineet** - kal…kal hi kar doonga Sir…I can't wait now…

**Rajat** smiles - Good luck…

**Vineet** looking at him - Thanks a lot Sir…

**Rajat** - Vineet relax…baar baar Thanks mat bolo plz…nd he look at him waise tum….tum jaante ho na Vidu ke bare mein sab kuch…

**Vineet** - haan Sir…thora bahut jaanta hu…Purvi ne bataya mujhe uski mom aur didi ke bare mein…aur zyada nahin…aur jaan na bhi nahin chahta Sir…mujhe bas Vidu mil jaye…

**Rajat** - mujhe achha lag raha hai Vidu ke liye tumhare concern dekh kar…aur umeed karuga ke ye hamesha aise hi rahe…nd he stops…waise thanks to mujhe kehna chahye tumhe…

**Vineet** surprise - Sir…mujhe kyu Thanks kehna hai aapko…

**Rajat** - aaj tumne Vidu ko sambhaala jo…uska dressing ka dar bhi kam ho gya…warna wo to is sab ko dekhkar hi dar jaati thi…bahut mushkil tha uske liye dressing waigra karwane…lekin aaj tumne badi samjhdaari se use handle kiya…

**Vineet** smiles - Thanks Sir…mujhe achha laga ke aap…aapko bhi meri koi baat achhi lagi…

**Rajat** raising eyebrow - Vineet tease kar rahe ho mujhe…

**Vineet** - nai Sir…..main to bas…

**Rajat** - relax…yaar mazaak bhi nai samjhta tu…

**Vineet** nervous - nai Sir wo…nd he stop thinking - rehne do Sir…aapse koi nahin jeet sakta…main kuch bhi bologna…kaan mere hi pakde jayenge….is liye behtar hai chup hi rahu…nd he didn't speak then…

Rajat drop him outside his house…dn then move towards his home…

**Purvi's house** -

Purvi nd Vidu sitting on bed….holding teddy nd pillow in their lap nd watching movie nd enjoying hot choclate…

**Purvi** looking at Vidu - Vidu Tarika bata rahi thi ke aaj Vineet ne tumhare dar door kar diya na…maine suna hai aaj tumhe pata hi nahin chala dressing ka jab Vineet aya tumhare paas…

**Vida** blushing - haan wo Vineet…Vineet ne itne achhe tarike se…nd she look at smiling Purvi nd stop…aap….aap aise kyu dekh rahi hai mujhe…

**Purvi** - tumhe Vineet pasand hai na…

**Vida** smiles - haan…wo…mujhe achha lagta hai…

**Purvi** smiles - sirf achha ya bahut achha….

**Vidu** think dn smiles dn than blush - bahut achha lagta hai Purvi…

**Purvi** looking into her eyes - aur Pyar…pyar karti ho us se…

**Vidu** - pyar …pata nahin…nd she become sad….

**Purvi** - to pata lagao bachhe…kahin aisa na ho ke tum pata lagati raho aur Vineet kisi aur ke peeche….dn she stops on realize something….

Vidu understand what she think dn she speaks with happiness cupped **Purvi's** face - haan Didi…pata laga loongi jaldi…us Vineet ke bachhe ko kahin nahin jaane doogi main…dn she surprised on what she said unintentionally…blushed nd smile again… nd pulled her hand back…

**Purvi** place her hand under her chin nd lift her face upward - chalo achha hai…tumhare chehre par smile to ayi…nai to tum hamesha akeli aur pareshaan rehti thi…bhale hi tum mujhe kuch nahin kehti thi….lekin main tumhare chehra padh sakti hu Vidu…kitna dard chup hai tumhare ander…

**Vida** get emotional but trying to happy - aap…aap kya keh rahi hai… mere ander koi dard nahin chupa hai…main hamesha khush rehti hu…aur…aur main...main kyu dukhi hu…mere mamma, didi, papa sab mujhe itna pyar karte hai…Rajat jaisa dost hai mera...aur aab aap bhi to mera itna khyaal rakhte ho…aapke saath rehte huae mujhe apni didi ki kami mehsoos nahin hui…nai to main hamesha miss karti hu unhe…wo door rehti hai na to unse milna to hota nahin zyada….she speak all this in one breath dn she look at Purvi again - main kyu dukhi hogi…nd tears come in her eyes…

**Purvi** hold mug from her hand nd place it on side - Vidu…mujhe tumhare bare mein sab pata hai…tumhare didi aur maa… unke bare main main jaanti hu….m sorry lekin…Rajat ne bataye tha ek din mujhe…lekin tumhe takleef na ho is liye tumhe kabhi pata nahin chalne diya…m sorry…

**Vida** place her hand on her face nd burst out...

Purvi move forward nd hug her tightly - Vidu…rona nai bachha…rona nai plz…main hu na….dn she rub her hand on her back….

**Vidu** crying - m…m sorry…aap…aapne mujhe itna pyar kiya aur maine aapko jhooth bolti rahi hamesha...

**Purvi** place her hand on her head nd run her fingers in her hairs - shhh … its ok Vidu…I understand…kyu nahin bataye tumne…kehne ki zaroorat nahin hai bachhe…nd she separate her from hug…nd wipe her tears - abb rona nai bilkul bhi…nai to main maarugi…

**Vidu** smiles - nai roti…aur agar aap mujhe maregi to bhi chalega…aap meri didi jaisi hai to aapko sab maaaf…nd she again hug Purvi…

**Purvi's POV** - main bahut khush hu Vidu ke liye ke use uska sachha pyar mil gya…wo pyar jo wo Rajat mein dhoond rahi thi...jo shayad use kabhi nahin mil pata…aur main kabhi apne aap ko maaaf nahin kar paati…maaaf nahin kar paati ke Vidu se maine uska pyar cheen liya… lekin abb main khush hu ke Vidu khush hai…

Nd than she informed Rajat about her feelings nd Rajat told her about Vineet nd his talk…

**Next evening** -

**In restaurant** -

Vidu nd Vineet enjoy their dinner…both were feeling awkward for first time…

**Vineet** looking at Vidu - Vidu…tumhare smiles badi pyari hai…

**Vidu** blushes - Thanks Vineet…tum….tum bhi bahut cute lagte ho jab tum muskurate ho…

Vineet place his hand on her lightly but she pulled her hand back…nd become nervous…

**Vineet** feel embarrass - m…m sorry…

**Vidu** nervous tone - its…its Ok…

**Vineet** thinking - _Vineet kya kar raha hai yaar…dinner bhi khatam ho gya….kab bolega I love u Vidu ko…idher udhar ki baatein kiye ja raha hai…_

**Vidu** thinking - _lo dinner bhi khatam ho gya aur koi dhang ki baat bhi nahin hui abb tak…_

After paying the bill nd they came out of restaurant…both looking bit sad as they didn't express their feeling to each other….though they spent two hours in restaurant but no one talk much…

**In car** -

**Vineet** thinking - Vineet kya yaar tu apne dil ki baat nahin bol sakta Vidu ko…Rajat aur Abhi Sir ko kya mooh dikhayega…ke dinner par leke gya aur kuch bola hi nahin…very bad Vineet…nd he turn on his favourite songs CD which he placed before…nd song started -

_**Teri Adaaon Pe Marta Hoon…love tujhe love main karta hoon**__**…**__**Teri Adaaon Pe Marta Hoon**__**…**__**love tujhe love main karta hoon….**_dn he look at Vidu

**Vineet** - Ye…ye movie dekhi hai tumne Vidu…  
_**  
**_**Vidu** look at him - haaan….jab main choti thi tab ayi thi ye movie… maine didi ke saath dekhi thi…  
_**Tujhse bichhadne se darrti hoon**__**…**__**love tujhe love main karti hoon**__**  
**_

**Vineet** smiles -main to school mein tha tab 10th mein…class bunk karke gya tha doston ke saath ye film dekhna…black mein dekhi thi…kya movie thi…30 baar dekhi maine…aur iske gaane…gaane to aaj tak rate huae hai mujhe….aur pata hai…teenagers pagal the iske peeche…  
Vidu looking at him nd smiles…

Vineet smiles too looking at her

_**Zara Paas aa mujhe kuch kehna hai…Door nahin ek pal rehna hai**__**…**_

**Vidu thinking **-ye kaisa song laga diya Vineet ne…..itna romanticlekin bachhon ke pyar wala…waise main bhi to bachha hi hu abhi…

And at same time….  
_**Dekho Mere Itne kareeb na aao….dekho mere itne kareeb na aao….dekho mere itne kareeb na aao…dekho mere itne kareeb na aao…dekho mere itne kareeb na aao….**_

CD got stuck…

Vineet nd Vidu shocked nd give surprise look to each other…

**Vineet** - oh Sh** CD…dn he stop the player…nd feel embarrass…nd Vidu too feel embarrass nd blush…

**Vineet**__looking at Vidu_** - **_sorry wo…itni purani hai to…

**Vidu**__- its ok Vineet_…_nd she hide her laugh…

**Vineet** - tumhe hasi a rahi hai…

**Vidu** - nai Vineet…main to bas….kuch…kuch soch rahi thi….sorry…

Vineet stop the car….

**Vidu** - kya hua Vineet…gaadi kyu rok di…

**Vineet** came out of car nd move towards Vidu's side nd open the door - Vidu chalo neeche utro…

**Vidu** shocked - kya hua Vineet….tum…meri hasi ke liye punish karoge mujhe….mujhe yahan utar ke akele ja rahe ho…nd she make puppy face… sorry Vineet…abb nai hasugi pakka…Vineet didn't speaks anything…nd than showing anger - kisi aur ko pick karna hai kya…tum kaise chod sakte ho Vineet…nd she pointed her finger towards him in anger - Rajat ko pata chalega to dekhna kachoomar bana dega tumhara….

**Vineet** smiles nd give her hand - Vidu…tumhe lagta hai ke main tumhe yaha…is sunsaan raat mein akela choduga…itna hi yakeen hai tumhe mujhpar…

A satisfactory smile came on Vidu's face nd she tap Vineet's hand - main khud chal sakti hu…

**Vineet** smiles nd pulled his hand back…nd she came out of car…

**Vidu** looking around - yahan kyu roka tumne Vineet…nd she look at sky - aaj chaand kitna khoobsoorat lag raha hai….

**Vineet** - chaand to hamesha hi khoobsoorat hota hai Vidu….tumne aaj dekha hai…

**Vidu** give him surprise look - kya?

**Vineet** - kuch nahin Vidu…close ur eyes…

**Vidu** - lekin Vineet…

**Vineet** - Vidu plz…

Vidu closes her eyes…

Vineet holds her hand nd they move near beech in moon light and no one was there…

**Vineet's POV** - main jaanta hua Vidu ke main tumhara pehla pyar nahin hu…aur main tumhare bare mein jaanta hu… mujhe is se koi problem nahin hai…ho sakta hai shayad tumhe mere saath comfortable na lage ya main tumhara dream boy na hu…lekin agar mere pyar mein taakat hogi to tum bahut jaldi sab bhool jaogi aur main iski poori koshish karuga…poori koshish karuga wo saari khushiyan dene ki jinpar tumhare hak hai…

**Vineet** looking in Vida's eyes - Vidu…main…main tumse kuch kehna chahta hu…

**Vidu** looking into his eyes - main…main bhi tumhe thanks kehna chahti hu…kal ke liye…nd she stops…

**Vineet** smiles - bas thanks… aur kuch nahin kehna…

**Vidu** trying to be anjaan - nai…aur…aur kya…

**Vineet** - lekin mujhe kuch kehna hai Vidu…

**Vidu** - Vineet…

**Vineet** cupped her face in his hands...she shivers again on him nd hold her hands - I...I LOVE U Vidu…bahut pyar karta hua tumse…shaadi karna chahta hu…

_**Na Kuch Poocha…na kuch maanga…Tune Dil Se Diya Jo Diya**_

**Vidu** had tears in her eyes...her **POV** - _ye lafz sun ne ke liye main taras rahi thi…Rajat se sun ne ke liye…_

_**Na Kuch Bola…na kuch tola…muskura ke diya Jo Diya**_

_lekin sune maine Vineet se…lekin abb…abb ye bahut special hai mere liye…pehli baar mujhe ehsaas hua ke main bhi kisi ke pyar ke layak hu…._

_tumne ye keh kar mujhe bahut khushi de hai Vineet…aur main poori koshish karugi jitna pyar tumhe mujhse hai us se zyada pyar main tumhe kar saku…_

_**Tu hi dhoop…tu hi chau…tu hi apna paraya…aur kuch na jaanu…bas itna hi jaanu….**_

_bas mujhe thora waqt chahye iske liye Vineet…nahin to main tumse insaaaf nahin kar paugi Vineet… aur tumhe bhi usi sab se guzrna padega jis se main guzri hu Rajat ke liye… _

_**tujhme rab dikhta hai…**_

_aisa kyu hota hai…jo cheez hamare saamne hoti hai hum us se door bhaagte hai aur jo hamse door hoti hai hum uske peeche bhaaagte hain….lekin…lekin mujhe abb aur nahin bhaagna…aur na hi chahti hu Vineet mere liye tadpe…jaise main….nd tear fall from her eye... jo mere saamne hai…mere paas hai…meri taraf bada hai…usi ko apnana hai aur usi mein khushi dhoondni hai….dn she look at Vineet nd smiles…_

**Vida** blushes - I love u Vineet…

Vineet hugs her in his arms nd kiss on her cheek…..dn they both hug tightly…

Vineet seprate from hug nd cupped her face again nd move his face close to her…

**Vidu** place her hand on his chest nd looked into his eyes - tum…tum kya kiss karne wale ho mujhe…

**Vineet** shocked on this nd laughed - nai Vidu…nai…nd he pat her cheek….chale…

**Vidu** - I love u bol ke kiss to banta hai na…chota sa…nd than she blushes…

**Vineet** smiles again nd than hold her face again nd move close to her nd touch her lips…she shivers nd they kissed with passion nd love…

nd than left for their home with new happiness on their faces which was signalling about their happy nd bright future together…

**Author's note** -

Guys this time its really- THE END of My heart is beating…so no more chapters….nd BIGGGG thanks all of u for be with me for last 14 chapters, hope u like this chapter too…nd plz review this chapter…dn Bigg thanks for reading this….Love u all nd Tc.


End file.
